The Naked Boyfriend
by Jobber
Summary: Ron and Rufus switch bodies but is it such a bad thing? Not for Ron. Rufus reluctantly decides to help Ron woo Kim in his body, and Bonnie finds out about Ron's little secret...what she doesn't know is that Ron is actually Rufus...FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

"Hahaha! This is it for you, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled to his arch nemesis.  
  
  
  
"I may not be able to clone Shego but she never said anything about making life-like robots!"  
  
"*Pft* Stupid loopholes..." Ron commented.  
  
  
  
Shego grunted and smirked, "Um...life-like. Sure...if you call recycling Bebe robots and putting a black wig on them life-like. Ohhhhh yeah, Drakken. Great plan."  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...! Must you always question my ideas!?"  
  
  
  
Kim butted in as she finished the last of the cheaply-made robots, "Only when they lack intelligence."   
  
  
  
"Which meeeeannnnnns...yeah," Ron added.  
  
  
  
"What a dumby!" Rufus squeeked.  
  
  
  
Kim grinned, "Now hand over the emerald and nobody gets hurt!"  
  
  
  
"You want it?" Drakken responded. "You'll have to take it! Shego, attack!"  
  
  
  
Before Kim could respond, Shego landed a perfect spin kick right into her stomache, which sent her flying.  
  
  
  
"That's how you get it done, Drakken. Accept no substitutes," Shego boasted.  
  
"Ahh!" Ron yelled surprised.   
  
  
  
Ron tried to run but Kim was going too fast and they collided before any of them knew what hit them. Kim was knocked hard against the wall as Ron flew threw the automatic door in Drakken's lair.  
  
  
  
"Ooooooh," cried Kim in pain. "That's gonna leave a bruise tomorrow."  
  
She stood up groggily and called for her best friend.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
  
  
Through the long hallway, Ron answered with little energy, "Uhhh...huh? Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Are you..."   
  
  
  
Just then, Shego snuck up on Kim and planted another big kick to the face.  
  
  
  
"-okay?..."  
  
  
  
"Two for two! Score!" She pumped her fists in excitment.  
  
"Tip number one, cheerleader. Don't EVER turn your back in the middle of a battle. Especially when the opponent you're facing is...the almighty Shego."   
  
"A little arrogant today are we? She should be the one giving YOU tips..." muttered Drakken irritably.  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing...now finish her!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
"Kiiiiiiim! Am I what? Is everything okay over there?" Ron yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ehhh...who am I kiddin? She's Kim Possible. She can do anything. Of course she's okay," he assured himself.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Rufus agreed.  
  
  
  
"Now let's see what kind of stuff Drakken has laying around here. Hmmmm.........Shego's bedroom? Wow. Very...green. I don't think I wanna go in there. Way too creepy (looks at the neon glowing bed) *shudders*.....Hey, here's the bathroom Rufus. You gotta go?"  
  
Rufus shook his head "no".  
  
"Yeah, I already went, too....hmmmmmmm........."  
  
Ron searched the hall even more.  
  
"For an evil genius he's sure got a lotta junk lying around ...what's this?"   
  
  
  
Ron opened a nearby door.  
  
  
  
"This must be a clo- woooahoho!" he said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"I guess evil supervillains gotta have their share of entertainment too, huh Rufus?" he said searching through a stack of bikini magazines.   
  
  
  
"*squeek* Happy, happy."  
  
  
  
"Heh. No need to look through these, though," he said tossing the stack back into the closet. Ron folded his arms boastfully.  
  
  
  
"Heh. I'd chose Kim over these women in a beauty contest any day. She's the hot oven that can dish some goooood lovin' baby," he smirked at his perverted comment as he closed the closet door and made his way to another doorway. Just then, he paused and thought for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Did I just say that?"  
  
  
  
"Mmm hmm," Rufus nodded.  
  
  
  
"...Naw! I couldn't have said that about KIM!"  
  
"Mmmm hmmmmmm."  
  
Ron grabbed Rufus by the waist and held him up to his face.  
  
  
  
"Rufus, this moment never happened. Do you understand?" he said in a serious but comical way (at least to Rufus).  
  
  
  
"Mmm hmm. Sure..." Rufus smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said in defense.  
  
  
  
Rufus shrugged and crawled out of Ron's hands.  
  
  
  
Ron sighed and made his way to another door. Rufus was making kissing sounds on Ron's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I mean it, Rufus. I do NOT like Kim. Not like that at least. I don't even know why I said that..." Ron responded quickly.  
  
  
  
Rufus, trying to communicate with Ron, made a serious of hand signals and squeeks.  
  
  
  
"What do mean I always look at her??? I do NOT check out my best friend!"  
  
  
  
Rufus nodded as to say, "Uh-huh".  
  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
  
"(Uh-huh)."  
  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
  
"(Uh-huh)."  
  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
  
"(Uh-huh)."  
  
  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
  
  
"(Uh-huh)."  
  
  
  
Ron tried to smile but he looked akward, "I was only joking, Rufus. Jeez."  
  
  
  
Rufus looked at Ron with a confused look.  
  
  
  
"...I'm a bad liar, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh...um...well then. I was just practicing my pick-up lines that I was going to use on...Bonnie Rockwaller later today. 'Cus yeah...I think she really digs me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Not buying that either?"  
  
"Mmmm mmmm."  
  
"Okay so maybe I think she's pretty but who doesn't? It's not like all the other guys at school just ignore her when she passes by," Ron said in defense.  
  
Rufus shrugged in agreement.  
  
"But still...you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"  
  
Without using any words, Rufus signalled to Ron that his lips were sealed.  
  
"Good, 'cus it's not like I have a crush on her or anything. She's just..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"Um...yeah. Let's go to the next door," Ron finally stated.  
  
He didn't know why he just zoned out thinking about Kim. He thought to himself, 'Do I really like Kim that way? I probably do considering how perfect she is at everything. She's got that charm around guys...it's okay though. All i gotta do is make myself unlike her...well, I still wanna like her but not like that so I gotta do something that will make me like her but NOt like her in the same way so we can just be friends and not boyfriend/girlfriend. She'd probably say no if I asked her out anyway...did I actually understand what I was just thinking? Am I talking to myself?'  
  
While all this was happening inside Ron's head, he didn't notice that Rufus had already gone into another room to explore.  
  
"Rufus! Where are you???"  
  
The room was filled with past inventions and plans that Drakken had already used. There were hardly any lights. The darkness that filled the room made it even harder for Ron to locate Rufus.   
  
"Rufus! Hey! Here buddy! ...Oh there you are! So this is like a reject room, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow...what's that you're looking at?"  
  
Ron inspected the oddly shaped machine a little closer.  
  
"I remember this thing! This is the thing Drakken used to switch Kim's body with mine! It's still in pretty good shape...ooooh. What's this button do?"  
  
Rufus slapped his forehead. He knew what was coming next... 


	2. Chapter 2

(….) = Words inside parentheses represent a translation of the squeaking and various hand motions. If you're confused, just read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Smack*!  
  
"Uggghhhh…"  
  
Kim fell to the floor once again with a thud. Shego was practically torturing Kim with a variety of martial arts maneuvers. While Drakken wasn't too happy that he had no part in the beating of Kim Possible, it didn't exactly hurt his feelings seeing Kim getting thrown around like a rag doll.  
  
"Shego…" Kim gasped. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now."  
  
"Why? Watcha gonna do? Hmmm?"  
  
Kim threw an exasperated punch at Shego but she missed by a mile. Shego initiated her flaming fists (is that what you call it?).  
  
***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Drakken, who was falling asleep watching Shego and Kim, immediately jolted back up, "…Huh!? Wuh!?"  
  
"What was that!?" Shego exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, go check it out!"  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder why I'M working for YOU."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"(I think they heard us.)" Ron whispered.  
  
" No duh, Ron! …Wait a minute! …AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"(Yep, they definitely heard us. Wait…oh my gosh!! You're me! …And I'm you!!!!)"  
  
"I know! I know! But what happened to the mind-switching machine??? It broke!"  
  
"(I must've pressed too many buttons or something…who cares? All that matters is I'm stuck in your body now!!! I'm gonna be a mole rat forever!!)"  
  
"……" Rufus (in Ron's body) shrugged. "Eh. No complaints here."  
  
"(Of course not, you got the human body)!"  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my body!"  
  
"*sigh* (Of course there's nothing wrong with it…but do you really think Kim would consider going out on a date with a naked mole rat!?!?)"  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll find a way out of this."  
  
"Oh it's far too late for that now…" came a voice from behind.  
  
Rufus spun around to see who was there, "Drakken!"  
  
Ron pulled on Rufus' pants with a slight tug.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron looked worried and then pointed back at Drakken. It took a while, but Rufus finally got the hint.  
  
"Where's Kim, Drakken???"  
  
"Right beside you."  
  
"Kim!?" Rufus spun around once again only to see Shego standing right in front of him with Kim as her hostage.  
  
"Ahh! Shego! You BEAT Kim!? How??"  
  
"A little distraction here and there and she was mine. *yawn* Kinda disappointing actually…"  
  
"You let her go!" Rufus exclaimed in anger.  
  
Drakken finally spoke up, "Oh we might decide to do that…for a price." Drakken and Shego smiled menacingly.  
  
"You see, if you just- hey!!!"  
  
Without any warning, Rufus laid a swift kick on Shego from behind and took off with an unconscious Kim in his arms.  
  
"(Hurry Rufus!! She's getting up!)" Ron yelled from his former pocket, now his new home.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm going as fast as I can, but it's a little hard while caring a person!!"  
  
Rufus and Ron lucked out as the helicopter pilot who flew them to Drakken's lair was still waiting in the chopper. Rufus hopped in as fast as he could.  
  
"Middleton hospital! Now!"  
  
"You got it!" the pilot signalled.  
  
************************************************************  
  
From the island, " Cuuuuuurse yooooooooouuuu……(tries to remember Ron's name)….bafooooooonnnnnnn!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"(Whew! That was close! Great job Rufus!)"  
  
Ron then turned to look at his best friend who was lying motionless in the backseat. Rufus inspected her, also.  
  
"(I just hope she's okay, though.)"  
  
"Yeah. She doesn't look too good."  
  
"(…Wait a minute. You can understand EVERY word I'm saying?)"  
  
"Duh. I DID speak mole rat before you could."  
  
"(Oh yeah. I forgot…oh! And another thing: how did you pull off that super-cool kick on Shego?? I could never do that in my own body.)"  
  
"Well remember that I could've done that in my own body, too. It's just that I've never been big enough to use it."  
  
"(Oh yeah……wwwwaaaait. So does this mean that I keep all my nonsuper-cool moves that I had in my old body AND I get a smaller body to make it harder for me???)"  
  
Smiling, "Yup, that pretty much sums it up. Oh! And I get to keep all of my super moves AND a bigger body to use them in."  
  
"Aw man! (This stinks!)"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Almost fifteen minutes had passed by and the helicopter was moving at top speed. The hospital was almost in site.  
  
"……"  
  
"…..Is something the matter Ron."  
  
Ron, who had been thinking the entire flight, looked up, finally, and smiled.  
  
"(No, everything's not alright everything's great!)"  
  
"Huh??? I thought you didn't like being a mole rat."  
  
"(I don't but I DO like you being me!)"  
  
"What?"  
  
"(Rufus! You have the talent! You're great at everything! Until we find a way to switch back you can help me regain my social the status!)"  
  
"What social status?"  
  
"(The one you're about to create!)" Ron smiled.  
  
"Um…since when did you care about what other people think? They're jerks to you anyway. Just leave it like that."  
  
"(Yeah, but like I said earlier: you're great at EVERYTHING. You name it, you got it! Fighting, schoolwork, beating me at Bueno Nacho eating contests (raises his eyebrow in persuasion), chores, video games, g…GIRLS.)"  
  
Ron looked at Kim in the backseat then turned his attention back to Rufus with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"……Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh no. No. No. No! No way Ron! Absolutely not! How can you even think that!?"  
  
"(C'mon, it'll only be for a few days at the most. All you have to do is impress her by pulling some of those slick moves of yours…y'know. Maybe make the basketball team, save a few kids from a burning building, show up Josh a few times…and we're in! Boo-yah baby!)"  
  
"No! No boo-yah!"  
  
"(Why not!?)"  
  
"Why not!? Just look at her!"  
  
Ron looked back at Kim, stopped…then looked back at Rufus.  
  
"(Aaaaaaand?)"  
  
"….*sigh* She's human, man!! Human! And I'm a rat! She's a human, I'm a rat! Humans and rats aren't supposed to flirt with each other!!!!"  
  
"(All you're doing, Rufus, is setting me up so I can take Kim out when we switch back bodies-)"  
  
"IF. We switch back bodies."  
  
"(We will, don't worry. Just do this one huge favor for me buddy!! Please!! C'mon Rufus, I'd do the same for you!! …I think.)"  
  
Rufus thought about Ron's akward proposition.  
  
"Yeah but…I can't…..man…grrrrr….*sigh*….FINE. I'll try to impress Kim for you. Just stay nearby whenever she's around and tell me what to do."  
  
"(Dude. I like, live in your pocket.)"  
  
"Hey, I don't think this is the time for you to be sarcastic. I'm doing you a HUGE favor. And don't think I'll just forget it when I need help."  
  
"(Don't worry Rufus)," Ron smiled. "(This is an even 50-50 partnership. If you play you're part then I'll play mine.)"  
  
Making an icky face, "But what if she tries to KISS me!?"  
  
"(Well uh…we'll try not to get that far. Gotta save that stuff for me.)"  
  
Rufus rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're one slick operator aren't you?"  
  
"(Not as slick as you, Buddy.)"  
  
Ron patted Rufus' shoulder with appreciation while Rufus looked the other way, trying not to glance back at Kim. He wasn't ready to look at her yet even though he had seen her a million times before. And for good reason…he would be seeing and hearing a lot from her in the next few days. All of a sudden Rufus didn't feel so well… 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim started to regain consciousness as a hand lightly tapped her shoulder. It was a familiar hand. A comforting hand. Somehow she felt safe near this person, but she couldn't quite tell who it was yet. Could it be…Ron? Ever since the beginning of their junior year, she had started feeling differently around him. It made her nervous, but it also made her happy at the same time. Though clumsy and often clueless, Ron was the most loyal friend and sidekick that she could ever ask for. Would things still be the same if they became more than best friends? The thought had crossed her mind many times, but she just tired to ignore it. There was no way she could be attracted to her goofy best friend…right? Or maybe not… "Maybe Ron and I were meant to be," she thought dreamily. "Maybe I should tell him right now! Yes! I think I will! I'm going to wake up right now and tell him how I feel! I want to be his g-".  
  
"Kim, honey! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh!? Wuh!?" Kim woke up surprised. "Wha- wuh…what happened? What am I doing here? Is this a hospital?"  
  
Kim looked around to see her family standing at her bedside.  
  
"Mom? You were the one shaking my shoulder?"  
  
"Um…yes. Is there something wrong with trying to wake up your unconscious daughter?"  
  
Kim thought to herself for a moment. She still remembered what she was just thinking a few moments ago, but it seemed so far away. "I don't really feel that way about Ron. I was just delusional from my battle with Shego. It's going to be okay…" she thought. Then she looked at the corner of the room.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed to the surprise of everyone in the room. Kim had been so jumpy after her dream that she even fell out of her bed.  
  
Mr. Possible jumped to the aide of his daughter, "Kimmy-cub! Are you okay? Is there something wrong with Ron?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
On the other side of the room…  
  
"What'd I do?" Rufus asked Ron.  
  
"(Nooo idea.)" Ron retorted. "(I told you girls were unpredictable)"  
  
"Yeah but by unpredictable I didn't know you meant psycho."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just had a dream. And Ron surprised me when I woke up."  
  
"…Uh…yeah but honey. He's way over there," Mrs. Possible pointed.  
  
"No, you see I had a dream about-" Kim caught herself but not before her family could catch on to what she was about to say. Ron and Rufus were too busy arguing to notice this.  
  
"He IS just your FRIEND…riiight??" Mr. Stoppable said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh stop it!" Mrs. Possible playfully added. "I think it's cuuuute that Ron and Kimmy are finally dat-"  
  
"No! No! We're not!" Kim replied in defense. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Are you sure Ronald and you aren't-"  
  
"Mooom, Daaaad! We're just friends, okay? And PLEASE don't give him the wrong idea by talking so loud about this when he's right over there!" she whispered.   
  
The whole Possible family turned their heads in the direction of Ron and Rufus.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I told yooou…psychooos…"  
  
"(They're just…okay maybe they ARE acting a bit scary.)"  
  
********************************************  
  
Kim sighed and pleaded, "Could we PLEASE talk about something else before you make me any more uncomfortable?? How did I get here in the first place?"  
  
Jim spoke up, "Ron brought you here right after he saved you from Drakken and Shego."  
  
"Yeah. He's your real knight in shining armor isn't he?" Tim smirked.  
  
"Enough! Enough about Ron! I don't want to talk about Ron!!"  
  
********************************************  
  
Confused, Rufus turned his attention back to Ron, "Okay…explain to me again WHY you would want to date a girl who gets mad at you for doing nothing?"   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Um…KP. Is there anything I can do?" Rufus asked Kim.  
  
Again, Ron surprised her, "Ah! Huh? Wuh?"  
  
Rufus turned back to Ron and whispered, "Psycho…"  
  
"Sorry Ron, I'm just a little bit jumpy. Hospitals make me a little nervous."  
  
"Eh. It's okay, I feel the same way about clown schools."  
  
Kim giggled at Rufus' little joke.  
  
"Oh Ron…"  
  
It was only until she looked up and saw all the faces staring at her that she noticed how flirty she must have sounded.  
  
"Um…yyyeah. Sooo…you saved me from Drakken and Shego? HOW?"  
  
"I just umm…umm….uh….yeah."  
  
"Oh…uh…yeah ok….uh…."  
  
"Yyyyeeah…um…"  
  
"So you just….yeah….uh huh….  
  
"Yeah I just…yeah…"  
  
"Um…ok…yeah…"  
  
Kim subconsciously giggled flirtatiously once again. She couldn't help it. It just came out.  
  
"Hehehe…yeah…"  
  
"Ooookay!" Mr. Possible spoke up. "Sorry to break up this fascinating conversation but we have to get you out of here now."  
  
"Out? But I just got here."  
  
"Yes but luckily the doctor said you'd be fine after you woke up. He said you just had a minor concussion."  
  
"Okay. That's great! Let me just get out of here…um. Ron? Could you please help me up? This bed's kinda big," she smiled politely.  
  
Rufus smiled back and held out his hand to help her up. Kim blushed slightly after realizing that they were holding hands.   
  
  
  
"Oh brother…" Jim and Tim groaned.  
  
Mrs. Possible smiled a bit while Mr. Possible tried to ignore the scene.   
  
"Okay Kimmy, let's find the nurse," Mr. Possible said as he led his family into the hall, leaving only Ron and Rufus to talk. Rufus just stared at Ron and shook his head slowly.  
  
"(…What? …What?? What's wrong?)"  
  
"Ron, you SO don't need my help to win Kim over. She's practically inviting you to ask her out!"  
  
"(Hm? I don't see it.)" Ron said confused.  
  
"Ron! Are you blind?? She was giggling the whole time you…or I was near her."  
  
"(Rufus, don't ever kid a kidder.)"  
  
"Ron! She was BLUSHING when I held her hand! Doesn't that remind you of some generic chic flick??? She LIKES you. A LOT. Maybe as more than friends."  
  
"(As enemies?)"  
  
"Gaaah!!!!!" Rufus growled.  
  
"Ron, I'm not trying to be forceful with you but you and Kim are probably the only ones in all of Middleton that don't realize what's happening between you two. I bet she won't even admit to HERSELF that she likes you. Kinda like how you denied it to me at first. But I'm SURE that if you just asked her out-"  
  
"(Rufus, c'mon, be serious. Do you really think a girl that pretty would even consider going out with a loser like me?)"  
  
"…Actually, under normal circumstances, no."  
  
Ron looked back offended even though this was the answer he was looking for.  
  
"But you should be the first to know that Kim's not as shallow as most 'popular' kids are. If she cared about your um…Ron-ness, she would've ditched you a while ago."  
  
Ron thought about this for a second then nodded.  
  
"(I don't know if that's true or not but I'd still feel more comfortable if we used the first idea of making me the super-jock-genius-hero dude.)"  
  
Rufus just sighed then followed Ron's instructions. He didn't agree with what he was asked to do, but (being the good friend/pet that he is) he still wanted to help Ron.   
  
******************************************  
  
I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It'll get more interesting. Just wait… 


	4. Chapter 4

The nearly empty halls of Middleton High started to fill in with tired and irritable students as the Monday morning bell encroached. It took most students a while to get back into 'school mode', but Ron knew exactly what he was going to do that morning. With a blur of colors, Rufus quickly made his way to Kim's locker (which was conveniently located right next to his).   
  
"Okay Ron," Rufus said as he gasped for some air. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face. "We're here. Now what are we in such a hurry for?"  
  
"(We can't let Kim see us doing this!)" Ron said nervously.  
  
Rufus looked down into his pockets in confusion. "Why are you so nervous? It's not like she's following us."  
  
"(Yeah but she could be here any minute. SOMEONE overslept and forgot that we had school today.)   
  
Rufus put his hands on his hips. "Hey, I'm used to you waking me up. You should've told me what an alarm clock was."  
  
"(Okay, okay. Never mind. Let's just hurry before anyone sees us.)"  
  
"Alright," Rufus agreed as he let Ron out of his pocket. He still couldn't get used to the fact that he was taking orders from someone smaller than his own hand. Then again, it must've taken Ron even longer to get used to living in a pair of pants. "Now tell me again," Rufus said sarcastically. "What is this 'brilliant' plan of yours?"   
  
Ron grinned proudly, "(Step one of operation 'KP4me'…)"  
  
Rufus rolled his eyes. "I'm liking the sound of this already…"  
  
"(First, we're going to slip a note into her locker. Girls love it when they get secret admirer notes.)"  
  
"Not bad…" Rufus agreed.  
  
"(And I've taken the liberty to prepare a note myself!)" Ron folded his arms confidently.  
  
"Great…"  
  
"(What was that?)"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing…let's just get this over with. Here, give me the note." Rufus said with a sigh.  
  
"(It's in your left pocket.)"  
  
Rufus reached into his pant pocket to pull out a small, pink piece of paper. "Now what?"  
  
"(Stick it into locker 316.)"  
  
Rufus obeyed slipped the note into a tiny slit in Kim's locker.  
  
"Watcha got there, Ron???" a familiar voice from behind said smugly.  
  
"What??" Rufus turned around in a panic only to find Bonnie Rockwaller, five feet away, staring right at him. Ron peeped out of his pocket, too. From that angle he could get a better overall look of Bonnie [and he was not disappointed].  
  
"(Lookin' fiiine as usual…)"  
  
"Ron!" Rufus whispered into his pocket. "One crush at a time!"  
  
"(Hey, I'm not bound to Kim just yet…)" he said then went back to gawking mindlessly. Even though she was possibly the biggest snob that he'd ever meet, Ron couldn't take away the fact that Bonnie was still incredibly attractive (in an evil kind of way). If she just wasn't born with a stick up her butt, Ron could've easily fallen for her instead of Kim.  
  
"Hey Ron…" Bonnie flipped her hair and sauntered over flirtatiously. This made Ron's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Rufus slapped his pocket to make him calm down.  
  
"Hey! Ow!" Ron rubbed his head.  
  
"Listen…I was just about to ask you to go to the dance with me. It's next Friday, you know," she said, winking at Ron.  
  
"(Aw man…how come this never happens when I'm in my own body…)"  
  
Rufus, not sure of what to do, tried to politely decline Bonnie's invitations. "Uhh…um…thanks but I-"  
  
  
  
Bonnie butted in, "But seeing as how you're already sending Kim love notes…well…I can take a hint." She put on a fake sad face.  
  
Rufus and Ron both searched around to see if anyone had heard Bonnie's last sentence.  
  
"Notes? What notes? I have no idea what you're talking about," Rufus stammered.  
  
"Oh?" Bonnie smirked. "Then what was that that you just slipped into her locker?"  
  
"Um…um…nothing. It was…uh…" Rufus looked down to Ron. He just shrugged his shoulders with a baffled expression. "I was…uh…umm-"  
  
Bonnie put her finger on Ron's lips. "It's okay," she smiled wickedly. "I know exactly what's happening." Stroking her finger from Ron's mouth down to Ron's chest, she put her face closer to his. "And don't think I'm afraid to use it against you." All Rufus could do was smile back nervously. What was he supposed to do in this situation?  
  
"Tata! See you at practice Ronnie!" she blew a kiss and turned to leave. Even when she walked away, she swayed her backside from side to side as if it was waving to Ron. Rufus quickly looked away but had to practically pull Ron's head apart so it would stop bouncing from left to right.  
  
"Ron! She's purposely trying to get you to like her!"  
  
"(Uh-huh…)" Ron said looking back in Bonnie's direction. His head started to bob again. "(Why would she that? I mean……)" Ron began to zone out again.  
  
"Ron! Focus!" Rufus yelled, covering Ron's eyes.  
  
"(Huh? What? Oh yeah. What I was about to say was: why would Bonnie want MY attention? C'mon…it's me! Ron Stoppable! I thought she hated me.)"  
  
"Hm…I thought she did, too," Rufus said questionably. "Maybe she's just trying to beat Kim. She always tries to do that, right?"  
  
Ron thought about this for a moment. "(You know what, Rufus…I think you're right! This is so cool!)" Ron chuckled loudly. "(How many other guys can say: I dropped Bonnie Rockwaller for Kim Possible?)"  
  
Rufus started to answer, "Josh Mank-"  
  
"(Don't go there.)" Ron said with a more serious face.  
  
Rufus smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of who?"  
  
"AH!" Rufus and Ron both yelled in surprise. They turned around to find Kim smiling back.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said sweetly. "Am I jealous of who?"  
  
Rufus answered back, "Um, um…no, I was talking to Rufus."  
  
"Oh." Kim shrugged and entered her locker combination. "Wait a minute…you were talking to Rufus? What's he jealous of? The dog with the flea collar?" she chuckled.  
  
"Hey! I'll let you know that Scruffy is a no good, lousy-" Rufus paused. Kim gave him a weird glance. "I mean…that's what Rufus told me at least."  
  
Kim mouthed a word that seemed to look like, "Ooooookaaaaaaay." Rufus blushed a little while Ron shook his head.  
  
"Hey!" Kim said in surprise.   
  
Ron and Rufus turned their attention back to her locker.  
  
"What's this?" She took the pink note out of her locker and sniffed it a bit. "Ooh. Wow. This smells gooood…" she said with a sigh.  
  
Ron folded his arms boastfully.  
  
"Smells kind of like Mrs. Stoppable's perfume," she said, this time with a confused look.  
  
Ron dove back into his pocket in a scurry. Kim unfolded the note…  
  
"Dear Kim," she read out loud. "Roses are red, violets are blue. This note smells sweet, but not as sweet as you. My heart has a lock, and only you have the key…won't you please go to the dance with me?" Obviously flattered by the note, Kim cheeks burned with a light pinkish color.  
  
"(Boo-yah!)" Ron exclaimed while Rufus nodded in approval.  
  
"Wait…there's more: Just like the cheese needs its naco…" she looked at the rest of the sentence with a puzzled expression. "…'Won't you please let me put the meat back into your taco'???"  
  
Rufus slapped his forehead once again and glanced at Ron, who was obviously the most clueless person on earth.  
  
"And don't ever cover your face with something like a hood," she continued. "Cus baby, your face look reeeeeeaaaaal good. Signed, anonymous."  
  
Rufus could hardly keep himself from throwing Ron out of his pocket. "You want me to win her over and you write a note like THAT??" he whispered.  
  
"Well…heh…it was kinda late at night," Ron grinned nervously.  
  
Kim folded the note and put it in her pocket. She looked up at Ron, "Heh. Well I think I know what I'm going to where tomorrow. Two pairs of jackets and a mask." She chuckled a bit. Still…she couldn't help but notice that the handwriting on the note looked awfully familiar… 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, KP…" said Rufus. He wanted to be reassured that Kim wasn't suspicious of anything yet. "Who do you think the note's from?"  
  
"To be honest with you, I have no clue," she replied with a slight smile. "Now that I think of it, I don't know anybody who would do something like this."  
  
"Maybe it was somebody on the football team," Rufus said, trying to throw Kim off. "You know, I heard that they can be real shy off the field."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Like Brick or any of those other guys can write anything more than 'I saw the dog'."  
  
Rufus nodded a bit in agreement. "True…"  
  
"And Josh…well…" she smiled and blushed a little at thought of his face. Inside Rufus' pocket, Ron was burning with jealousy.  
  
"Even though I'd like to think that he was crushing on me, I'm pretty sure he didn't write the note. His handwriting doesn't even look like that. Plus, I know he can write better than…this. He'd probably write something poetic and original. Something that only Josh could write," she sighed.  
  
This time Ron started to twitch at the mere thought of Josh. He had a mental image stuck in his head of Josh holding his best friend and telling her 'how her face looks in the moonlight'. That stupid pretty boy…  
  
"Yeah it couldn't have been him," said Rufus.  
  
"It couldn't have been you…right?" she pointed at Rufus.  
  
  
  
"What??? Of course not!" Rufus stammered.  
  
"Yeah. Of course…well…" her face grew a little disappointed. "I don't know who it is then. None of the other boys at this school ever pay attention to me."  
  
Rufus broke into a laugh. "Hahahaha! Yeah. Riiiight…"  
  
Kim and Ron both stared at Rufus confusedly. Oblivious to the two puzzled faces, he just continued laughing.  
  
Kim put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"If by none," he stated, "you mean over three fourths of the boy population in the entire world, then yeah. I guess you'd be right."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Kim asked, still confused.  
  
"(What ARE you talking about?)" Ron added.  
  
Rufus groaned at the ignorance. "Kim," he said as if stating a definition. "Beautiful, young, red-headed sixteen year-old FEMALE who goes around the world to save millions of lives everyday while wearing a tight, black top [that doesn't cover her midriff, by the way], strawberry lip gloss, perfume from Victoria's Secret, and not to mention the long silky hair that 'drives boys away'. Face it Kim. You're a teenage boy's dream girl. The perfect girlfriend. Now if you take in the number of people you've met while saving the world and how many of them are teenagers…well…there's a lot of them. And this might freak you out a bit but…let's just say you've been in a lot of dreams, Kim."   
  
Kim and Ron both stayed silent. They had never realized that Rufus might be right. Rufus, on the other hand, couldn't believe that either of the two were surprised by this information. Just when Rufus was starting to enjoy being the only observant one in the trio, he then remembered that he was supposed to be Ron. Ron would never say something like that.  
  
"I mean…uh…yeah. I think some guys may give you a glance or two…"  
  
Ron squeaked from his pocket, "(I've been going to school for eleven years! Can someone tell me how Rufus got smarter than me while living in a pocket? Is there some kind if brain juice in here? What other kind of dirty things did you learn in here??)"  
  
Kim looked up at Rufus, staring into his eyes, in an almost hopeful way. She replied shyly, "Um…I'm just wondering but…have you ever thought of me like that? I mean…the way you put it and all, if I didn't know any better I'd think you kinda…well…"  
  
Rufus answered in a defensive manner. "No! No, of course not. I mean, you're a great friend and all but-"  
  
Kim interrupted, "Then where did you get the idea that boys think of me like that? Do all the guys at this school think of me as some kind of eye candy?"  
  
"Well," Rufus stammered. He tried to think up of an excuse. "It's not just your looks, it's your personality, too. It's not everyday that people meet someone as kind or giving as you. You're the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out. I'm sure everyone just recognizes this too so some of them start to admire you." Inside his mind Rufus really wanted to tell her the truth: "Hell yeah! They'd pay millions just to go out with you!"  
  
Kim seemed shocked. It shouldn't have seemed odd to her, considering that she knew it was probably all true, but it never occurred to her the way Rufus stated it.  
  
"Hey…Thanks," she said.  
  
"Huh? For what?" Rufus responded.  
  
She smiled, "That was kinda weird…what you just said...but my guess is, it was your silent way of complimenting me. So…thanks."  
  
Rufus blushed. He was finally getting recognized. Even if Kim thought she was talking to Ron…  
  
"Heh…Yeah, well. I was only telling the truth."  
  
"Maybe," she replied, "but that was kinda sweet." She paused. "In a…weird kinda way. You know, I never realized it until now. But…" She slowly moved her face closer to his.   
  
The real Ron's eye started to widen with anticipation as Rufus was getting ready to back away.  
  
"Ron…you're a-"  
  
*Beep*Beep* BeepBeep*  
  
"The Kimunicator!" she groaned and pulled out the familiar device. "Waaade!"  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.   
  
Kim sighed in frustration. "Nothing. What's the sitch,?" she asked half-annoyed.  
  
"There's been a robbery at the local toy factory, located on the edge of town in the industrial area. The police will be there after school so you guys can go to class. Anyway, hundreds of-" he paused and looked up to see Kim rolling her eyes. "What?" Wade looked at her as if she was going to jump through the computer screen and attack him. "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
Kim sighed, "No…well…not really…but…can't the police handle this alone? I mean, no offense but…a toy factory? Talk about small time. The robbers are probably waiting in a subway somewhere."  
  
Wade answered, "Well I thought you should check out the scene for any suspicious clues. Also found at the toy factory was a pair of hands imprinted in the wall where the robbers broke in. And you know what that means."  
  
"Shego?"  
  
"Right. And wherever there's Shego, there's Drakken."  
  
"I just don't get it, though," Kim replied. "Why would Drakken rob a toy factory?"  
  
"That's your job to find out," Wade said as he took a sip of soda.  
  
"Okay. After school, me and Ron will make our way ASAP," Kim said in a serious tone.  
  
"Wait!" Wade called back. "There's something else that you should know. There were only two types of toys stolen…"  
  
"And those would be…?"   
  
"The new Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable action figures!" Wade said proudly.  
  
"The what!?" Kim responded.  
  
"(Cooooool!!)" Ron said from his pocket. "(I've got my own action figure! I bet it has super naco-devouring powers!)"  
  
"Excuse me. Wade?" Kim looked back at her computer surprised. "Did you say 'action figures'?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Since when do me and Ron have our own merchandise?"  
  
Wade started to squirm around in his seat. "Well…I kinda sold the rights to you and Ron's-"  
  
Kim stopped him by putting up a hand then shook her head in disgust. "And you did this becauuuuuusssse…?"  
  
Wade shrugged. "Hey, a guy's gotta make a living."  
  
Kim chuckled, "Alright, Wade. But we get 50 percent."  
  
Wade gave a look of disappointment then smiled back, "Dang! I was hoping you wouldn't say that! Alright. Just go to the toy factory right after school, okay?"   
  
"Gotcha," Kim assured him.  
  
"Wade out," the mini computer screen flashed before it went blank.  
  
"Ron, did you hear that? Meet me here after scho-" she paused and realized she was talking to herself. "Ron?" She looked around a bit then shrugged, "Guess he went to class…"  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus were in the boy's bathroom having a little talk about their next move… 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's kinda short but...oh well. I just hope people are giving this story a chance since the later chapters are getting a little more well written (in my opinion at least). I'll try to add more detail to make this story flow better. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
"(Rufus! Did you hear that??? I have my own action figure!)" Ron's squeaks echoed against the empty restroom walls. "(This is so cool! Bet they just couldn't resist sharing this face with the world…I gotta buy one!)"  
  
Rufus sighed, "Calm down Ron." He picked up his 'little' buddy and layed him on the sink. "Now why're we in here?"  
  
"(Huh? Oh yeah I almost forgot.)" he put the most serious face he could [but it still looked pretty goofy as always]. "(Step two of operation KP4Me: eliminate the competition.)"  
  
"What?" Rufus asked.  
  
"(Josh Mankey.)" Ron said with a scowl. "(He's the only other guy in this school who Kim pays attention to. My chances would really go up if I can get Kim to not like him.)"  
  
"Isn't that kinda mean? I mean, he's a pretty nice guy. The only reason you're jealous is because-" Ron stopped him.  
  
"(I am not jealous. He's just cramping my style)," Ron said in defense.  
  
"Whatever," Rufus rolled his eyes. "What're you gonna do to him? …I mean we."  
  
"(Not what we're going to do to him. What he's going to do to us.)"  
  
"Huh? You lost me again." Rufus scratched his head again. It was obvious Ron had done a lot of thinking last night. He was glad that Ron at least came in with a plan…whether he knew how to do deal with his problems or not was what scared Rufus.  
  
"(We have to make Josh look like a jerk in front of Kim. If we can get Josh to take a swing at me…er…you...then Kim will get angry at him for trying to hurt her best friend.)"  
  
"Playin' a little dirty aren't we?" Rufus said with a smirk.  
  
"(Okay, okay. If this works I promise I'll make it up to both of them. Just remember to do what I told you to do. I've worked out the entire situation and predicted what each person would say so you shouldn't have much of a problem.)" Ron ordered.  
  
"Hey, didn't have to tell me that. I'm just the slave here," Rufus responded.  
  
"(Sorry, Rufus)" Ron said rubbing the back of his head. The truth was, he knew he wasn't acting himself today. He felt bad about it, but the thought of Kim made it all worth it…he hoped.  
  
  
  
"(I know I've been acting a bit off lately but-)"  
  
"S'okay Ron," Rufus stopped him. "I know girls can a guy crazy."  
  
"(You do? How?)"  
  
Rufus shrugged, "I dunno. Just remember. If things start to get the least bit hot between me and Kim…" he made a cutting motion on his neck. "…then I'm bailing. I'ma run for my life. I don't know if you get just how wrong that would be if…*shudder* So just make sure her face doesn't get with five inches of mine and I'll be glad to help."  
  
"Dude," came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Both Ron and Rufus swung around. They hadn't realized that someone else was using the restroom.  
  
"Are you like…talking to a hamster?"  
  
"Uhh……"  
  
With that, Rufus and Ron made a run to their next class, leaving the kid scratching his head in confusion.  
  
*************************************  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngg!!!*  
  
"Woooh! Class is over! Finally!" Rufus yelled in exhaustion.   
  
"Uh, Ron…that was homeroom," Kim reminded him.  
  
"Oh…well…um…oh yeah. Have you seen Josh around lately? Where's that guy hang out? I've been looking' for him."  
  
"Why? Are you two buddies or something?" Kim responded.  
  
"No he just…" Rufus put on a tough face. "He has something that belongs to me."  
  
"Yeah?" Kim smirked. "What?"  
  
"Just…something that belongs…to the family," Rufus sagged his pants down a bit to make a tough appearance.  
  
"What family?"  
  
"Look baby girl, this is between me and mah crew an' I don' wanna see ya get hurt. Ya heard?"   
  
Kim couldn't help but smile a bit, "Heh…look, 'Dawg'. I don't know what's going on but-"  
  
"Wait!" Rufus put up his hand and looked in the other direction. "There he is! Josh Monkey…" he spat on the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Kim was still confused at what was going on. What was he doing?  
  
"Hey Monkey! Get yo as* over here! I gotta fight to finish with you!" Rufus pointed his finger straight for Josh.  
  
"Huh?" Josh responded.  
  
"Look n*gga. I'ma lay it down slow so you can understand. Gimme my money."  
  
"Ron? Is that you? Where's Kim? What're you-"  
  
"Leave her out of this! Where's my blood money, dawg?"  
  
"What?? Ron you're gonna get hurt if you keep playin' like that," Josh advised.  
  
"Hey, I ain't playin. Just gimme my money and we'll leave you alone."  
  
"(This is perfect!)" Ron thought. "(Everyone knows chics dig the gangster look!)"  
  
"We?" Josh asked.  
  
"Me and my fist, homeboy!" Rufus tried to make a hand guesture but it ended up looking more like a peace sign.  
  
"Ron…" Josh started to whisper. "Is this about Kim? Look if you're trying to impress her-"  
  
"That's it!" Rufus didn't want Josh to know what they were up to. It felt kinda wrong trying to harass Josh if he didn't do anything, though. "You been messin wit my b'ness too long now homie! It's on now!"  
  
Rufus pulled his fist back to threaten Josh when-  
  
"Ron!" Kim pulled him back. "I'm SOOO sorry Josh! He's just…on something…something."  
  
"Forget on something, he IS something…is he gonna be okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"Am I gonna be okay!? Am I gonna be okay!? Are you gonna be okay when I ram my fist into yo-"  
  
"Ron!!" Kim pulled him back to his locker. "What's wrong with you??? Do you know that was Josh you were talking to? And this is High School?? Not some action movie or wrestling show you've been watching!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what was all that 'macho-shoot-em-up' attitude for?"  
  
"Uhhh…me and Josh were just playing," Rufus lied.  
  
"Oh really…?"  
  
"Yeah…hehe…really."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "Okaaay Ron…I'm gonna return some books to the library. Meet ya in class?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, sure."  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Kim made her way to the school library with a confused look still on her face.  
  
"(Dang! Somehow, I think that failed to impress her…oh well! Back to the drawing board!)"  
  
"Great…" was all Rufus could think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing from last time……..  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "Okaaay Ron…I'm gonna return some books to the library. Meet ya in class?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, sure."  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Kim made her way to the school library with a confused look still on her face.  
  
"(Dang! Somehow, I think that failed to impress her…oh well! Back to the drawing board!)"  
  
'Great…' was all Rufus could think.  
  
"Heeeyyyy Roooon," came a slow, seductive voice from behind. Of course, both Ron and Rufus knew it had to be Bonnie.  
  
'Even better!' Rufus thought. 'Now what does SHE want???'  
  
"That was sooooo manly of you back there…telling Josh off like that. Who is he to disrespect YOU? Kim may not have liked it but me…I found it kind of attractive," Bonnie sighed.  
  
"Uh…" Rufus responded, "thanks…"  
  
'…ya little h*' he added.  
  
"I thought you looked soooo…SEXY and-"  
  
"Oookay, Bonnie," Rufus interrupted her. "What do want? I don't like where this is going."  
  
"Oh?" she asked. "You don't? Then why is there a lump in your pants-"  
  
"That's Rufus," Rufus stopped her and blushed. "And he's in my POCKET."  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him a bit "Sure he is Ron."  
  
'Why is she looking there anyway?' Rufus thought as he shifted around uneasily.  
  
"Just remember: when you finally realize that Kim doesn't want or even deserve your attention. Well…" she giggled. "You know where to find me."  
  
"Yeah," Rufus said half-heartedly, "sure."  
  
With a flick of her glossy brunette hair, she sashayed past a group of gawking boys who had been eaves dropping on their conversation. When she left they started whispering dirty comments amongst each other and snickering. Rufus looked down at Ron with a surprised face.  
  
"What the heck was that???" he asked. Ron couldn't help but smile a bit.  
  
"(I told you: chics dig the gangster look!)"  
  
Rufus just rolled his eyes and answered back, "Ron, quit playing around. You know she wouldn't do that to YOU."  
  
"(How do you know that for sure?)" Ron retorted. "(Maybe she really likes me.)"  
  
"Heh. Yeah. Is that why she brings insect repellent to cheerleading practice?"  
  
"(Oh. So that's what that was for…)" he pondered.  
  
"Ron! Focus. The point is, in case you haven't noticed, with or without 'the gangster look'…YOU'RE NO CHIC MAGNET."  
  
"O(kay then)" Ron answered back defensively, "(tell me why the CHIC is flirting with the MAGNET.)" Ron pointed to his naked pink body with both his thumbs.  
  
"Because MAYBE," Rufus groaned, "the CHIC is USING the magnet to get what she wants."  
  
Ron thought for a second then responded, "(Well I DO have everything a girl would want…)"  
  
Rufus sighed.  
  
"(…Okay, yeah you're right. She's up to something. But it doesn't matter)" he said with calmly. "(It's not like it's going to hurt anybody right? If anything more suspicious happens we'll just avoid her. Besides…having Bonnie follow me around could really help my rep.)"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kim, who had stopped in time to remember that she left her books in her locker, watched intently at Bonnie, who had just made her move on Ron. Though, she had absently ignored Ron and Rufus' post conversation.  
  
'What was that?…' she wondered with a bit of resentment.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more her faced burned. She was about to make her way toward Ron to ask him what was going on behind her back when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"What!?" Kim yelled.  
  
"Woah! Dang, hold on!" came a familiar voice. When Kim turned, she saw Monique backing off a few steps.  
  
"Chill Kim! It's only me," she said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Monique…" Kim responded sheepishly. "I guess I was just a bit surprised."  
  
"Why? What tweaked you??" Monique asked.  
  
"Why does everyone always ask me that?" Kim sighed.  
  
"Because you're so stressed, girl. You need to back off and smell the coffee once in a while."  
  
"Heh. Yeah I guess," Kim rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
Monique smiled back. "So what's up?".  
  
"Did you see what just happened with Ron and Bonnie???" she spat.  
  
"No. What?"   
  
"She just…she," Kim clenched her fists, "she was just flirting with Ron. RON STOPPABLE. MY best friend. And then she had the nerve to do the 'hair-flip-and-sashay' right in front of him! And I can just 'tell' that she put pulled up her skirt on 'accident'. Ron better not see anything in her or I'm gonna-"  
  
"Woah! Woah! Slow down! So Bonnie was flirting with Ron. She practically does that with every guy she meets," Monique said trying to calm her friend down. She smirked at the thought of Ron and Bonnie, "He's probably just the 'flavor of the day'."  
  
"Monique!" Kim blushed an even darker shade of red and put her arms out pleadingly. "How can you say that about Ron???"  
  
"Uh. Excuuuse me???" Monique scoffed. "It was a joke. Okay? Since when do you care so deeply for Ron anyway?"  
  
"Care DEEPLY? I'm just being a good friend," Kim argued.  
  
"And since when does being a good friend involve blocking off all social interaction except with you?"  
  
"Well…uh…"  
  
Monique formed an even bigger smirk on her face. A crazy thought just appeared in her head.  
  
"You don't…LIKE him do you?"  
  
Kim's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.  
  
"NO! No!-"  
  
"Ooooohhh Kim…" Monique teased. "Falling for your best friend! Just like in the movies…you know, you and Ron really DO make a cute couple."  
  
"AH!" Kim hollered. "Monique! Stop! Me crushing on Ron? *Uch!* That's sooooo not going to happen in THIS lifetime. Can you image what kind of dates we would go on? 'Uh, hey Kim. Let's go to Bueno Nacho real quick and then we can go see Headsuckers in Space part three.' Yeah Monique. That's gonna happen."  
  
Monique smiled back, "Hey. Just a thought."  
  
"Well I think you should keep you thoughts to your self from now on," she joked. "C'mon let's go to our next class. I don't wanna leave Ron waiting."  
  
They made their way to chemistry without talking much more to each other. Monique would've said something but she was too busy fixing her hair. Kim, on the other hand, had other thoughts on her mind. Monique's playful words kept ringing in her head. She wasn't sure if it bugged her…or if she was just cherishing the thought.  
  
"You and Ron really DO make a cute couple…"  
  
'Was that true or not?' Kim thought. 'Nooo! She was soooo just teasing me…right?'  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Argh!!!" Drakken yelled from deep inside his lair. "I still can't get over the fact that Ron Stoppable beat us!"  
  
"You actually remembered his name? You must be really ticked off," Shego commented.  
  
"Don't joke around at a time like this Shego! Do you know what a loss like this could do to our villainy points? We could be the laughing stock off the underworld! This is terrible! We must do something to get back at him!"  
  
"Well then think of a plan instead of complaing about it! You've been talking about it all day!!" Shego yelled. "…Hey, what's this?"  
  
"What's what?" Drakken asked.  
  
"This file saved on your computer…it looks like a record of something but I've never seen it before," Shego explained pointing to the gigantic mega screen that all villains had to have for some reason.  
  
"Now's not the time to be playing computer games, Shego!" Drakken said irritably. "How do you expect me to get any work done if all my sidekick can do is toy with the computer?"  
  
"I'm not 'toying', I'm looking at a clue that YOU must've bypassed," she said clicking the mouse button. "And don't call me 'sidekick' again, Blue Boy…"  
  
Drakken just growled back. He put up with Shego's bad attitude everyday, but he would never get used to all the smart comments and back talk that she spat out.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Drakken! Look!" Shego ordered.  
  
"Huh? What?? What is it? Has my new issue of Bikini Magazine come in yet???"  
  
Shego stack her tongue out in disgust, "Ew! No!"  
  
"Drat!" he snapped his fingers. No matter, though. He still had a whole stack in his closet…  
  
"It says here that one of your machines has been used recently."  
  
"Yeah. So?" Drakken asked confused.  
  
"Sooooo," Shego explained, "WE haven't USED any of your lame inventions lately. Only those stupid robots that got destroyed but none of your machines in the invention room."  
  
Drakken's facial expression still didn't change. "Yeah? So?"  
  
Shego sighed. "Sooooo…someone ELSE must've used it."  
  
"Well…" Drakken stammered, "who was it? What does it say in the records???"  
  
"…Ron Stoppable and an unknown…thing. I dunno. It was probably some animal. This thing only reads human DNA."  
  
Drakken's goofy, confused face morphed into a smirk, "You don't by any chance think it was his little pet rodent, do you?"  
  
"If I know Kim Possible's stupid sidekick even a little then I'd say yeah," she responded.  
  
"Excellent…" Drakken gloated. Soon the echos of evil laughter filled his lair once again. 


	8. Chapter 8

*********Brrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!**********  
  
The school bell rang, signaling that the school day was finally over.  
  
"Time for our mission, Ron," Kim reminded him. "We can change at my house first, if you want."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just make sure your brothers don't steal my boxers again," Rufus said, remembering that traumatic experience. Living in someone's pocket when they're not wearing any undergarments can really mess with your head.  
  
Kim giggled, "The tweebs can be so annoying sometimes. You're lucky you don't have to see them EVERY day."  
  
Rufus chuckled a bit then held the swinging door open for Kim.  
  
"Thank you," said Kim, a bit surprised. "Ron…"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Rufus responded.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking this but…why are you being so…not you, today?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well…" Kim started slowly. "You've been following me around all day, sacrificing yourself to do me favors. I mean, that's real nice of you but was it really necessary for you to take off your shirt and throw it over that small puddle in the hallway? I could've stepped AROUND it you know."  
  
"Well, I was just being helpful. There's nothing unusual about doing favors for your best friend is there?" Rufus responded hopefully.  
  
"I guess not, but…you gotta admit, you acted out of character in class a bit."  
  
"No…I got all the questions right, didn't I?"  
  
"That's just it," Kim reasoned. "You got ALL the questions right. In each class! Doesn't that seem strange to you? Just last week you were asking me how to use a compass and now you're bisecting angles and lines like you're some sort of genius. I know you're not stupid, Ron but…"  
  
"Heh…I've just been studying a lot. It's amazing what a few hours of practice can do."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kim said raising an eyebrow. "Call me paranoid, but I could've sworn Rufus' eyes were glued to my…*ahem* chest all day. One time he even started feeling my hair and…um…Is he okay? 'Cus he's making me a bit uncomfortable…"  
  
Rufus started to sweat a bit. What WAS up with Ron today? The real Ron. Rufus always thought he was a little naïve for his age but now…did hormones infect this guy's body overnight?   
  
"He's just…extra curious today. He had a lot of sugar in the morning so once he got off the rush, he didn't feel like moving around a lot. You probably just got in his line of sight…it just SEEMED like he was staring at your…things."  
  
Kim blushed a bit. "Riiiiiggghhhttt... Okay, well…forget I ever started this conversation. It was probably all just in my head."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…" Rufus sighed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
*Kim's house…*  
  
"Ron," Rufus said as he pulled up his mission pants. Kim's bathroom was small but just big enough to give him breathing room. Ron stood on the sink, humorously watching Rufus put on human clothes.  
  
"(Yeah? What's up buddy?)" Ron replied.  
  
"You know," Rufus began. He paused a bit to find his belt. "I'm starting to wonder whether you really like Kim or Bonnie. I'm trying my best to help you out with Kim but you're over there eying that girl like she's a freshly made naco or something."  
  
"(Rufus. I can proudly state that Kim is the only girl that I've ever and will ever want to be with. Seeing as how you're in my body, noticing my every move, you might get the impression that I'm a little pigheaded.)" Ron stated while helping Rufus fasten his belt.  
  
"Yeah," Rufus responded. "Exactly."  
  
"(I know I've talked openly to you about Yori and Zita…and even Bonnie, I guess…now that I think about it, that IS really weird… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that other girls may tempt me, but I'm just one man! How many beautiful girls can one guy take in a lifetime??? If you think about it, the only girls I know are…cheerleaders, beautiful ninjas, super model scientists…even Shego's alright…)"  
  
"Okay, okay," Rufus said trying to get that last image out of his mind. "What's your point?"  
  
"(My point is, it's like God practically dropped me in the middle of Temptation Island. I can't turn around without seeing a "10". So just bare with me 'cus Bonnie may get to me sometimes, but Kim's the only true-)"  
  
Rufus butted in, making a grimacing face, "Alright, alright. I get it. I got a new question for you. How much fluff can one rodent take?"  
  
Just then, there was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Ron, are you almost done?" Kim called. "I told Wade we'd be there ASAP."  
  
"Yeah, I'm done," said Ron, opening the bathroom door. "Let's go catch us some bad guys!"  
  
"Uh, Ron. Door's this way," she explained.  
  
"I knew that…"  
  
********************************  
  
"So Drakken," Shego said skeptically, "Mr. I'm-So-Smart-With-My-Useless-Inventions, if you're just now coming up with a plan to stop Kim Possible's mentally challenged friend, then why did you have me steal from that toy factory…?"  
  
"Simple, Shego," Drakken responded with a confident voice. "Uhh I just got tired of seeing Kim Possible's face everywhere. More of a moral victory really…"  
  
"Great," Shego sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"But don't worry Shego, I'll fit it into my plan somehow. Besides, it's a perfect distraction from my real intentions. That buffoon will make a mockery out of us no more! You see, if we can just capture that rodent in his human body -- which shouldn't be too hard; I mean c'mon! He's a rat for crying out loud -- then we can dispose of him! Leaving the buffoon to suffer in his tiny naked body for all eternity! Mwahaha!"  
  
"You know," Shego replied, "rat's DO have a limited lifespan, genius."  
  
"Well…he'll suffer, okay???"  
  
"Whatever…" Shego retorted.  
  
"And as long as he's in his rat form, all that clown can do is watch as his pretty little girlfriend cries over his 'death'! Ha! How's THAT part of the plan Shego???"  
  
"Alright, I guess," she said satisfied. "Say, do you really think those two are going out?"  
  
"Hm…" Drakken thought. "I guess they DO seem to be a little too close to be friends…I dunno. All I can say is that if I was his age I would've tried something centuries ago."  
  
"Charming."  
  
"He's probably gotten farther than SECOND base, if ya know what I mean," Drakken implied while poking his elbow into Shego's rib.  
  
"*Ugh* You're so gross," Shego replied.  
  
I know. Nothing really happened in this chapter but at least it's an update, right? 


	9. Chapter 9

Another short chapter. Just think of it as an extension from the last one.  
  
Ron woke up to the slight nudge that he received from Rufus.  
  
"*yawn* (Aw man…morning already? What time is it Rufus?)" And exhausted Ron asked. Yesterday had been so rough considering the fact that they found no clues or motives involving the robbery at the toy factory. Three hours of useless investigating…it would've been much better if they just would've let him play with the toys.  
  
'Maybe someone's just messing with our heads,' Ron thought. He didn't know how right he was.  
  
Rufus looked into his pocket with a small smirk on his face. "Ron, it's 10:00. We're already at school. Now could you quiet down so we don't get in trouble?"  
  
"(Ten o' clock??? I've been asleep that long??)" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah. I figured you couldn't tell me to do anything stupid if you weren't awake."  
  
"(I know you don't like it but could you wake me up BEFORE we get to school next time?)" Ron requested.  
  
Rufus chuckled. "Yeah, but I was just kidding. I actually just forgot you were in my pocket. I'm kinda getting used to your body."  
  
"(Same here. I still wish I were a little taller, though…)"   
  
"Where Kim?" Ron said out loud. It took him a while but he finally formed a sentence in English!  
  
"Right here Rufus. You finally awake, sleepyhead?" she said while petting him on the head. Ron smiled and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Hey Kim," the real Rufus stated. "Did you get the stuff?"  
  
Ron looked up with a baffled expression.  
  
"We're in Chemistry doing an experiment right now Ro- I mean Rufus," Rufus explained.  
  
Ron nodded in approval. Kim started to set up the equipment when Bonnie walked over to the trio. As usual, she had an evil grin on her face and an arrogant bounce in her step.  
  
"Hey Ron," she waved. "Kim."  
  
"Bonnie," Kim nodded irritably.  
  
  
  
"Ron, do you think you could help me with this beaker? I think the top's stuck and I can't get it out," Bonnie said, ignoring Kim. Secretly, Kim felt like choking Bonnie from behind but she tried to concentrate on the experiment by continuing to set up.  
  
Politely, Rufus took the beaker out of Bonnie's hand and pulled out the top with a *pop*.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said while placing her hands on his chest. "You're so strong. Have you been working out?"  
  
"No, not really," Rufus responded nervously.  
  
"Well how 'bout you come over and work with me instead of Kim…you know, chemistry can happen between people, too." Bonnie reached to put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
*crash!*   
  
The substitute teacher looked up from his desk. "Huh??? What was that!?"  
  
"Kim dropped a flask Mr. Barkin!" Bonnie yelled.  
  
"Possible!! That's coming out of your account! You should know better than to vandalize our school! Clean it up and get back to work!" was all he said before he went back to grading papers.   
  
"You heard him, Kim. Clean it up," Bonnie said with a smirk.  
  
Kim was too preoccupied to look back at Mr. Barkin. Her eyes were locked on that bawdy, brunette, bit-  
  
"Kim! Clean it up! Now!" Bonnie commanded.  
  
'What is her problem!?!' Kim thought as she stomped off to find the broom. Naturally, everybody got out of her way. It's not smart to deal with an angry teenager who knows 16 styles of kung-fu…especially when steam's coming out of their ears.  
  
Rufus turned his attention from Kim back to Bonnie, "Hey! That wasn't nice!"  
  
  
  
"What? It's not my fault she dropped it," she reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but…you…" Rufus stammered. Finally, he sighed and gave in. "Fine…what do you need help with Bonnie?" he asked lazily as she led him back to her table.  
  
"Thanks Ronnie," she grinned. "Hold on," she told Rufus. "Could you wait here while I sharpen my pencil?"  
  
"Sure," Rufus answered without any enthusiasm. He wasn't ecstatic about the fact that he was trying to woo Kim but hanging around Bonnie was even worse. At least he LIKED Kim (not like that)…  
  
Bonnie took her pencil and purposely passed by where Kim was cleaning up the broken shards of glass.  
  
"Jealous?" Bonnie said, looking down on Kim.  
  
Kim just looked up in amazement. "You little…" she whispered.  
  
"*Humph*" Bonnie turned her back on Kim in a cocky manner and walked away before Kim could finish.  
  
Kim glared at Bonnie for a few more seconds before she angrily grabbed all the glass shards in her hand and started squeezing her frustration out…  
  
"Girl, you better stop before you bust your hand up," came a voice from above. It was Monique.  
  
Kim sighed, "Monique? I know it's not…I know I should…did you see what happened with Bonnie and Ron?"  
  
"The whole thing, Kim," Monique said, biting her lip. "That was pretty cold and pretty sneaky…pretty slu*ty, too if you ask me," Monique scoffed and looked back at Bonnie.  
  
"I know! If I hadn't been so shocked in the first place by the way she was treating Ron, I wouldn't have dropped that stupid bottle thing. It's her fault…" Kim remarked.  
  
"Hey, don't let her get to you. She's just trying to throw you off…and by the looks of it, it's working so far." Monique place her hand on Kim's shoulder and started to lead her back to her own work table.  
  
"C'mon. We'll find a way to beat her. Ain't no way she's gonna get to YOUR man," Monique reasoned with a smile.  
  
"Monique!" Kim pushed her away with a friendly shove. She was blushing a dark shade of red but didn't seem too bothered at Monique's playful comment. Both Monique and Kim giggled and put their goggles back on to finish the experiment.  
  
Ron, still at the same table, stood in shock.  
  
'HER man?' 


	10. Chapter 10

As the day progressed, Ron started thinking deeper into what he heard from Monique and Kim's conversation. It kind of sounded to him like Kim was a little jealous of Bonnie.  
  
'I guess that's not too strange,' he thought. 'They're not exactly friends so I could see how that could happen.'  
  
But whenever he thought of that last sentence by Monique…  
  
'Why would she say that?' was all he could think.  
  
Ron even decided to keep this information secret from Rufus for the time being. He wanted Rufus to help him without hesitation and if he knew what Kim and Monique had said, Rufus would probably be satisfied and stop the act altogether.  
  
'That wouldn't be good. But there IS something that we have to do right now…'  
  
****************************  
  
Middleton High School…  
  
  
  
"(Rufus!)" Ron yelled out from his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?" Rufus asked. They were just getting books out of their locker so Ron and Rufus could finally talk openly.  
  
"(I think it's time we told Wade about our mind switch.)"  
  
"Why? What would that do?" Rufus looked down confused.  
  
"(Well, we've been stuck in each other's bodies for a few days now and even though our 'mission' isn't exactly complete yet, he could probably help us find a way to get back to our normal bodies.)" Ron explained.  
  
Rufus shook his head in approval. No words needed. It was a good plan (for once).  
  
"(Great. So now all we gotta do is get Kim's Kimmunicator and talk to Wade without raising suspicion.)"  
  
"How're we gonna do that?" Rufus asked, closing his locker.  
  
"(I don't know… Maybe you could distract her while I go talk to Wade.)" Ron suggested.  
  
"And he would understand you?" Rufus replied. "It's gotta be me doing the talking."  
  
"(Yeah, well…I can't distract her. I'm too small to do anything really outrageous. Even if I did get her attention, it wouldn't last that long.)"  
  
"Plus, she carries the Kimmunicator where ever she goes. It'll be hard to reach into her pocket and get it." Rufus added.  
  
"(…Unless…)"  
  
"Unless what?" Rufus said, almost afraid to ask.  
  
Ron put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking real hard. ("Unless we get it while it's NOT on her belt or in her pocket.")  
  
Rufus sighed, "Yeah, well…that's good in theory, but can you think of any time when that's actually gonna HAPPEN?"  
  
Ron smirked. "(Only one…)"  
  
****************************************  
  
*rustle*rustle*  
  
There wasn't any wind but the bushes at the Possible house rattled with activity. The moon shone on the two faces hidden beneath the leaves. Both of them had black paint underneath their eyes and black clothing for camouflage.   
  
"Ron! I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Rufus looked at his watch. "It's twelve o'clock at night! I have a math test tomorrow!" he pleaded.  
  
"(Rufus, if you took the test with your eyes closed then I bet you'd still do better than I would with ten hours of sleep.)" Ron reasoned. "(Besides. This'll only take a minute…)"  
  
Ron and Rufus quietly made their way to the side of the house with Kim's window. Unfortunately, her room was on the second story so the window was too high up.  
  
"Crap!" Rufus whispered. "It's too high!"  
  
"(Well…)" Ron thought out loud. "(Can you climb?)" he said, pointing to the nearest tree.  
  
"Guess I'll have to learn," Rufus sighed.  
  
Ron climbed into Rufus' pocket as he ascended up the uncomfortably moist tree. It wasn't too hard since the tree had enough bark to step on.  
  
"Got it!" he yelled as he grabbed the last branch. Rufus pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the branch closest to Kim's window.  
  
"(Great job, Rufus!)" Ron congratulated him. "(Now jump!)"  
  
"What??"  
  
"(Jump! You know…to Kim's window.)"  
  
"Ron! What if I don't make it??"  
  
"(Don't worry, you will!)" Ron assured him. "(Now jump!)"  
  
"Fine," Rufus agreed irritably. He took a few deep breaths before he took a step back. "Here it goes…"  
  
Rufus ran as far as he could without reaching the edge of the branch when he jumped with all his might. Too scared to scream, Rufus barely grabbed hold of the ledge on Kim's window.  
  
"(Yes! Rufus you rock!)" Ron said in excitement.  
  
"Great," Rufus said between breaths. "Now get up and open the window so I can pull myself up."  
  
"(Oh.)" Ron hurried. "(Right.)"  
  
Using all his strength, Ron finally got the window to open enough for Rufus to fit through. They climbed into Kim's room as quietly as they could.  
  
"Wow," Rufus whispered. "This place is pretty dark, even for midnight. How're we gonna find the Kimmunicator?"  
  
"(Uh…just look around and see what you can find. I'll check in her drawers.)" Ron told Rufus.  
  
"Okay. Just make sure you don't wake her up," Rufus reminded him.  
  
The two split up and searched every possible place that they could. It wasn't on her desk, in her drawers, underneath her bed, or even in her backpack.  
  
"Ah! Where is the dang thing???" Rufus commented quietly.  
  
Ron sighed, "(I dunno…ooh! Search in her closet!)"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Rufus responded.  
  
Ron and Rufus tip-toed over to Kim's closet and opened the sliding door.  
  
"(Wow. This ain't just a closet, it's a whole line of clothing. Woah, look! She's even got some mini skirts! How come she doesn't wear these to school?)"  
  
"Because guys like you would find it too tempting to look underneath the table…"  
  
Ron looked back with his hands on his hips. "(Hey! I'm not- here it is!)" Ron exclaimed, searching through the utility belt of Kim's brown cargo pants. "(I bet she left it here on accident after our mission.)"   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Rufus reached for the Kimmunicator but something strange happened.  
  
"Hey!" Rufus whispered. "It's stuck!"  
  
"(What do you mean it's stuck??)"  
  
"I mean it's stuck! Stuck TIGHT on her belt!"  
  
Ron tried to pull the Kim's Kimmunicator off but to no avail.  
  
"(Aw man! You're right!)"  
  
"What're we gonna do now???" Rufus asked.  
  
"(Uh…uh…just call Wade while it's still attached!)"  
  
Rufus shrugged and press the 'SEND' button to reach Wade.  
  
*beep*beep*beep beep*  
  
"He's not answering!" Rufus said in a panic.  
  
"(Just keep letting it ring. He'll answer eventually.)"  
  
*beep*beep*beep beep*  
  
The ring seemed to get louder as if the call was getting more urgent. Wade must've noticed by now…  
  
  
  
*beep*beep*beep beep*  
  
"(Dang it Wade! Answer already!!)"  
  
With all the adrenaline rushing through Ron and Rufus' bodies, they didn't even notice the small groan of annoyance behind them.  
  
*beep*beep*beep beep*  
  
"Ah!! The Kimmunicator!" A light switch flipped on. "What could Wade want at- Ron!?!?"  
  
"Huh!?!?" Ron and Rufus both turned around and stood in shock as if they'd seen a ghost.  
  
"What're you doing in my bedroom at…" she glanced at her clock. "at 12:30!?!"  
  
"Uhhh…uhhhh…" Rufus stammered.  
  
Kim rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. She then turned her attention to the floor. "And why is all my stuff on the ground???… Are those my BRAS!?!"  
  
This time, Rufus looked at Ron with a confused face.  
  
"(Hey, it could've been in her dressing drawers…)" Ron reasoned. "(Speaking of being scantily clad…)" Ron observed Kim's nightgown with wide eyes. "(…why doesn't she ever wear THAT when I sleep over??)"  
  
"Ron, what's going on???" Kim demanded.  
  
"Uhhh…uhhh…"  
  
Ron took his gaze off Kim long enough for him to focus. "(Rufus!)" Ron whispered. "(Run!!)"  
  
"…Ron!!! Where're you going!?!" Kim yelled.  
  
Rufus had quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator (with the pants still attached) and Ron and jumped out the window to the nearest tree branch.  
  
Kim ran to the window in confusion but it was too late. "And what're you doing with my pants!?!"   
  
All Rufus could do was go straight home and hope that Kim forgot about it in the morning… 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ron!!" Kim yelled as she entered the familiar halls of Middleton High. Ron and Rufus knew that they'd been spotted but tried to hide behind their locker anyway.  
  
"Heh…yeah, KP?" Rufus responded meekly.  
  
Kim stomped in front of Ron. "What was that?" she asked politely.  
  
"Well, Kim, you see, I can-"  
  
Kim put her hand up. "WHAT. Was that?"  
  
"…What was what?" Rufus asked, trying to act confused.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Ron. Just answer my question…and give me my pants back!" Kim said as nicely as she could.  
  
"Your pants…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Rufus pleaded.  
  
"Oh. So you have amnesia? Well I guess you'd like to know, then, that you were in my room last night, stealing my pants and throwing my…" she hesitated. "Stuff on the floor. And THEN, when I tried to talk to you, you jumped out of my two story window and ran home!"  
  
Rufus stayed silent for a few more seconds until Ron quietly whispered something into his ears.  
  
Howling sounds started coming out of Rufus' mouth. "Wooooohhh…it's all just a dream…whoooh…you're still dreaming…WOOOHHH…go back home so you can wake up…wooohhh…"  
  
Kim almost smiled at Ron/Rufus' crazy antics but then remembered she still wanted a straight answer.  
  
****************************  
  
Bonnie roamed the halls, looking for her prey--in this case, Ron Stoppable. Her mission was almost fully completed…Kim was getting angry and frustrated at her just because she was flirting with Ron.   
  
'That stupid little-miss-perfect,' Bonnie thought. 'Serves her right.'  
  
Bonnie chuckled as Ron and Kim came into sight. Sweet-talking at their lockers again…how typical.   
  
'Time to break this up,' Bonnie said to herself with a sneer.  
  
If Kim was going to ruin Bonnie's life then Bonnie was going to take away as much as she could from Kim's life...  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"Oh really?," Kim asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Well it was more of a nightmare to my dad."  
  
This time, Rufus looked genuinely confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Kim began to explain…  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kim's bedroom door flung open.  
  
"What's all the racket up here????" Mr. Possible yawned, rubbing his eyes groggily.  
  
"Ron!!! Where're you going!?!… And what're you doing with my pants!?!" Kim yelled out her window.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Possible was wide awake. "WHAT!?"  
  
Kim turned around in surprise, her hair flipping with the wind. "Huh!? Oops…"  
  
"Kim…"Mr. Possible demanded. "What was that???"  
  
"Um…" Kim responded, very similar to what Rufus was going through right now.  
  
"Don't 'um' me, young lady. Did I just hear you correctly??? RON ran out of our house with YOUR pants??? What was he doing with them???"  
  
"Um…" Kim murmured. Just then, Kim realized where her dad was going with the conversation and her face turned beet red. "NO!! No, it wasn't like that-"  
  
"Kim…I thought we had a discussion about this a few days ago. No boys get to stay over except for Ronald…wait…no, he can't come now either!" Mr. Possible ordered. If she weren't in such a mess, Kim probably would've laughed at how paranoid her dad was being.  
  
"No…he…wasn't…I didn't even know what…" she stumbled.  
  
"Pants stay ON at all times when we have guests! Kids these days…" he mumbled. "That's it," Mr. Possible said with a wave of the hand. "No more MTV for or movies for you-"  
  
"Dad!!" Kim cried out. Her face was turning redder by the second. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks faster than she'd ever felt before. It was getting kinda hot, too…  
  
"Me and Ron aren't like that! We aren't even…like…THAT," she said, making random hand motions.  
  
Mr. Possible considered this, and realized that his daughter always told the truth. It's not like her to lie… He was about to leave, too, but not after he glanced at the floor.  
  
"What…then…WHY are your…undergarments on the floor???" Mr. Possible said with a face of shock and concern.  
  
Kim shifted uneasily from feet to feet. This was gonna take a while…  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Wow. Really?" Rufus asked in amazement. "All that for a pair of pants I accidentally took?"  
  
Kim's facial expression changed from annoyance to joy (almost….). "Ah-hah! So you DID take my pants!"  
  
Rufus shook his head in denial but he knew his cover was blown. "No, I mean…uh…" Ron quickly tried to devise a way to talk their way out of it.   
  
"Ron," Kim said, changing her facial expression back to being smug, "now that we've established the fact that you WERE in my room last night, could you explain to me WHY you were snooping around my house in the first place??"  
  
"Kim…KP…" Rufus stammered. "I…uh…still don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and groaned once more. Why was he being so immature about this? "Ron, I'm going to ask you one more time…WHAT WAS TH-"  
  
Just then, out of NOWHERE (almost literally), Bonnie walked up to Rufus and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders. What was actually a few seconds seemed like it lasted forever. With a huge thrust, she gave him a long, forceful french kiss--much to the surprise of Kim, Ron, and Rufus. Bonnie moaned slightly as she stuck her tongue down Rufus' throat as far as she could, circling the inside of his mouth like a hungry animal. Then, with a string of saliva still attached to their mouths, Bonnie released the kiss slowly…  
  
Kim, Ron, and Rufus stood motionless like statues. Nothing could explain what just happened…probably since they weren't even sure if it was real.  
  
"Ahhh…" Bonnie sighed in relief. "Ooh, Ron, you kiss so good... See-ya later! Love ya!" She blew another kiss and sauntered off.  
  
A few more seconds passed until Kim loudly stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Ron!!! You jerk!!" she cried out, obviously offended by his and Bonnie's interaction.  
  
"…Yes?…" Rufus whimpered. He didn't know if he was more scared or confused…wait a minute. Why was Kim MAD? He could understand 'shocked' or 'confused' but…is she…  
  
'Holy crap,' he thought, 'she looks almost ready to explode.'  
  
"Ron…just…forget it. Go hang out with your new girlfriend, Bonnie!" Kim spat.  
  
'Woah! NEW girlfriend??? Did Ron ever have a girlfriend??? Unless…'  
  
Ron looked on from the safe comfort of his pocket as he watched Kim huff away to her next class. She didn't notice, though, that as she turned the corner, Ron could see the look of sadness and disappointment on her face. If she had been anyone else, Ron was sure they would've started crying right on the spot. She looked so depressed…  
  
'But why?' Ron asked himself.  
  
Finally, Rufus opened his mouth, "Wow Ron. We really broke her heart didn't we?…"  
  
"(Yeah, well…I know you couldn't do anything about it. Bonnie had you locked up pretty tight…)" Ron comforted him.  
  
Rufus sighed. Somehow he felt like it was all his fault, even though he was helpless at the time. At least Ron understood… "But still…"  
  
"(…Yeah…)" 


	12. Chapter 12

"(Argh!!)" Ron yelled in frustration. "(I can't take it anymore! Kim doesn't deserve to be hurt like this!)"  
  
It was lunch time in Middleton and Kim still hadn't talked to Ron all day since the morning incident. It was especially disturbing for Ron and Rufus since Kim sat right next to them in every class. She was hunched over her desk in every period so far, not paying any attention to what the teachers were saying. So un-Kimlike…  
  
"(She's not even sitting next to us at lunch!)" Ron pointed in the direction of the table opposite their side of the room. "(I bet she thinks I'm the biggest jerk in the world and she'll never talk to me again.)"  
  
Rufus patted his little pink friend on the head. "Hey, cheer up, Ron. She's mad but she's not going to stop talking to you forever. Just give her some time and she'll get over it."  
  
Apparently, this didn't help Ron's situation because he just kept on moping. "(Yeah but…I'd be mad too if Kim ditched me for my worst enemy.)"  
  
"We didn't DITCH her Ron. Bonnie snuck up behind me and…" Rufus made a gagging sound. "…did that weird…tongue thing."  
  
"(Well let me put it in perspective for you.)" Ron grunted. "(Don't you think I'D be ticked off if I saw Kim kissing…Monkey Fist!?!)"  
  
"Ew! Ron! That's sick! That's wrong! That's…what the…ugh…that's nothing near what happened today."  
  
"(Oh really? Bonnie may not have hairy arms and legs but she's still as unliked by Kim as much as I don't like Monkey Fist.)" Ron sunk his face into his hands and groaned.  
  
"Yeah but Ron…*sigh* If it makes you feel any better, Monique's talking to Kim right now. I'm sure she can help straighten things out."  
  
***********************  
  
"What a jerk!" Monique yelled.  
  
"I know but what can I do? He knows how much I don't like Bonnie, but he still had the nerve to have a relationship with her behind my back. I guess that proves how much he really considers my feelings…how did I ever have a crush on HIM in the first place?" Kim cried out.  
  
Half surprised by this confession, Monique raised an eyebrow but decided not to make a big deal out of it. Teasing Kim wasn't exactly the friendly thing to do in this situation.  
  
"Well…did you try talking to him? Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding," Monique suggested.  
  
Kim sneered back. "Yeah. It was an ACCIDENT that they were making out like caged animals in the hall. Their tongues just happened to land in each other's mouths."  
  
"It sounds to me like Bonnie was the one doing all the kissing," Monique pointed out.  
  
"It sounds like that but…why would Bonnie wanna kiss RON if they weren't already going steady? She's got this thing against guys without Convertibles."  
  
Monique chuckled, "Glad to see that at least you haven't completely lost your sense of humor."  
  
"Things would be a lot more fun if Ron were here…"   
  
Monique looked at her depressed friend. It was a rare sight to see Kim Possible in such a mess.  
  
"*sigh* Kim. If you don't mind me asking, why DO you like Ron anyway? I like him too but…there's a lot of cute guys at this school dying to be your boyfriend. Ron's not exactly the romantic type…and…I dunno, it just seems so easy for you to pick up another guy. Why Ron?"  
  
Kim thought about it for a moment. That was a tough question to answer in words.  
  
"Because," she started, "it just…happened like that. It just happened by fate that I got a crush on the goofiest, spazziest, clumsiest…sweetest, friendliest, funniest, most caring, most loyal boy that I've ever met. Monique…I just…LIKE him. I don't care what other people say about him…or me. They're always trying to set the head cheerleader up with some jock from another school…but I never agree with it because Ron…he just knows how to make you smile…"  
  
Monique looked down at Kim, who had zoned out thinking about Ron.  
  
'Awww…so cute,' she thought.  
  
"Kim…that was beautiful," she put on a sarcastic but well-meaning smile.  
  
Kim finally showed signs of life when she smiled back feebly. "Heh. I guess you know my secret now, huh? 'Kim Possible wants to start a relationship with Ron Stoppable. Not Josh, not Brick, but that dorky guy who follows her around all the time. What's more, she might even be in LOVE with him.'"  
  
"Ooh…the L word…really???"  
  
Kim blushed and nodded. Her heart felt so good whenever she said that.  
  
"Wow. Love's a strong word Kim. How can you be sure you're not rushing into things here?"  
  
"Well…I know it sounds crazy but…I've always loved Ron. Just not always like that…but like a brother, you know?"  
  
"I see," Monique nodded this time.  
  
"I don't know if things have escalated or not…but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"  
  
"Of course." Monique always had a feeling Kim would say that one day. She and Ron were so close, it was almost impossible to stay platonic forever…  
  
Kim sighed once more, "But now that Bonnie's got Ron locked in her spell, I bet it'll be a long time before she lets go of him…"  
  
Monique thought for a second. "Say Kim…you don't think Bonnie could just be doing this to get back at you, do you?"  
  
Kim considered this. It never occurred to her like that. But even Bonnie wouldn't sink that low just for jealous revenge…would she?  
  
****************************  
  
*beep*beep*beepbeep*  
  
"The Kimmunicator!" Rufus announced. He reached into his pocket to pull it out. "I almost forgot to give it back to Kim. I'll return it after we answer this…"  
  
"Hey kids!" came an unknown voice from the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Wait a minute. That's not Wade! It looks like an advertisement!" Rufus told Ron.  
  
"(How'd they get our frequency?…)"  
  
Generic 'happy' music started playing in the background of the Kimmunicator. "Have you ever dreamed about having Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable at your house?" the voice continued. "Have you ever dreamed about playing with them EVERY single say?? Well now you can!! With the new…KP Incorporated action figures!! They punch! They kick! And sometimes Ron even…loses his pants."  
  
The screen flashed with a video of the Ron action figure losing his pants and falling on his face.  
  
"(Hey!)"  
  
"And for all you boys out there…sorry. Kim's clothes are permanently attached…aww. But it's okay! Because if you hurry now, you can get BOTH these toys for only…thirty-nine ninety-nine! That's right! Only thirty-nine ninety-nine!"  
  
"(Geez. Expensive, much?)"  
  
"So if you want these one of a kind action figures, hurry up and head to…"  
  
A new image flashed on the screen. It was a map. The placed marked on it didn't seem too far from the school either.  
  
"The abandoned- I mean, the newly designed Toy Mania! Don't miss it!"  
  
With one final flash the screen went blank again.  
  
"(Rufus did you get that?)"  
  
"I suppose you want to go right?"  
  
"(For sure!!)" Ron pumped his fists.  
  
"Well, at least it'll take your mind off Kim…" 


	13. Chapter 13

The dark, damp environment of the old warehouse sent chills up Rufus' spine. This was not his idea of what a toy store should look like. There were a lot of boxes everywhere, but no toys in clear view.  
  
"Ron," he whispered. "Maybe we oughta get outta here. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"(Aw, c'mon Rufus. This place ain't so bad)" Ron brushed away a few small cobwebs in his face. "(I think it's kinda…nice. Why would anyone make a false advertisement, anyway? To trick us? Highly unlikely.)" he scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. It's a real no brainer…an anonymous source sends us a video on the Kimmunicator, which, by the way, has never happened before, and now this so called 'Toy Mania' turns out to be just a filthy old building where-"  
  
"(Calm down, buddy. Once we get the toy, we're outta here.)"  
  
"Yeah. If there ARE toys here…"  
  
Rufus and Ron split up to search for any other people in the vicinity. Five minutes of hollering and inspecting, didn't do any good, though. The place was totally deserted…almost at least.  
  
"Hello!? Anybody here!? Is there a cash register here or do we just leave the money by the door!?" Rufus yelled but all he could hear was the sound of his echos bouncing against the walls. Finally, he sighed. "Ron this is stupid. No one's here and we haven't seen a single toy since- mmmmphhh!!!! mmlleeemmmeegommm!!"  
  
"(Huh!?)" Ron turned around to see what had happened to Rufus. It sounded like his voice was being muffled. "(Rufus!! Where are you!? Are you okay!?)"  
  
'Aw man…this isn't good,' he thought to himself.  
  
"(Rufus! Where are you buddy!?)" It was no use. Ron's little body just couldn't project enough sound to create any kind of response. That, plus the possibility of no one being around to hear his squeaks, made Ron worry for his safety. He had to be careful. Something, or someone, must've gotten to Rufus…  
  
*tap* *tap*  
  
'What was that??'  
  
Ron scampered as fast as he could to the sound. Once he got to the spot, though, he had to turn around and hide back behind one of the nearby crates. A pair of glowing, green fists illuminated their surroundings…and Rufus was right in the middle of it, being held tightly by Shego. She had her hands cuffed over his mouth and his arms tied together by a long steel chain. Drakken stood next to her, giving orders.  
  
"Let's GO Shego! We don't have all day here! How long does it take to tie up the bafoon anyways??"  
  
"Hey, this guy's pretty strong once he…gets…" she struggled to keep her hand over Rufus' mouth. He was trying furiously to scream for help. "Ah!!" Fed up by his actions, Shego finally punched in the gut…he stopped struggling.  
  
"*sigh* Stupid rat. He's harder to contain than Kim Possible's sidekick, that's for sure." She put the lifeless Rufus on her shoulders and prepared to take him away.  
  
'No way!! Drakken and Shego know about our mind switch??? Then what do they want with Rufus???'   
  
Ron looked to the floor in disgust. Drakken and Shego were getting away with Rufus AND his body and there was nothing he could do but watch. There was no way he could confront Shego or even Drakken, for that matter.   
  
'Aw man…' he thought frantically. If he didn't do something quick then Rufus was going to be a goner. 'Okay, okay…um…it looks like they're taking him back to Drakken's lair so…I gotta get Kim!!'  
  
Ron rushed out of the big, garage-like door of the warehouse and navigated his way to Kim's house. It's surprisingly hard to see where you're going when you're only inches from the ground. It took him a while but the Possible house was finally in sight.  
  
***********************************  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Possible answered the door. There was nobody there so she closed it again.  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Hello???" Once again, she scanned the area but there was nobody in sight.   
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Hell-oh???"  
  
It took a lot to get Kim's mom mad but she was starting to get frustrated.  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"HELLO!? …Gah!! Who keeps knocking on our door???"  
  
"*squeak*squeak* Uh-hoh."  
  
She looked down to see a little naked mole rat jumping up and down for attention.  
  
"Oh! Hiii, Rufuus," Mrs. Possible said politely. She gave him a small pet on the head. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. What brings you here? Where's Ron?"  
  
"*squeak* Ohhh. Uh-oh. *squeak*" Ron waved his arms recklessly.  
  
"Uh…" Mrs. Possible raised her eyebrow a bit. "Well, the twins are in the backyard testing their mini rocket if that's what…"  
  
"*squeak* No. Kim."  
  
"Oh. Well, Kim's in her room upstairs if you want to talk to her."  
  
Ron bowed and jumped up the familiar step as fast as he could. Mrs. Possible just shrugged. Kim's door was almost closed, but there was a little crack that Ron could fit through.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Huh?" Kim looked up from her bed. It looked like she was writing in a diary of some sort, but that wasn't what surprised Ron. What got to him was the look of anxiety on her face. She still looked depressed like she was at school. Usually she was either cheery or…(how can I say this nicely?) aggravated. But now, her eyes…and her facial expression. Was she crying? "Oh hey Rufus," she smiled softly. Feeling sorry for her, he ran into her arms to give her a hug.  
  
"Aww…thanks." Her hand stroked his back lightly.   
  
'Hmm…this feels kinda good...'  
  
"So many weird things going on with me and Ron…and Bonnie," she sighed. "At least you're sill here…"  
  
That reminded him. He opened his mouth to tell her about Rufus being kidnapped, but he just realized…he couldn't talk. How was she going to understand him?  
  
"Rufus," she continued. "There's something I need to tell you about Ron."  
  
'Uh-oh…does this count as invasion of privacy?' he thought.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" she asked sweetly.  
  
'How COULD I tell? I'm just a rat…but still…this doesn't seem right…oh well.'   
  
Ron nodded. It couldn't hurt. What could Kim possibly tell him that she wouldn't want him to know?  
  
She took a deep breath. "I think I love Ron."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. 'Oh…maybe that…' 


	14. Chapter 14

SHORT chapter but I just want to update before I go to sleep…  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"……What?" Ron's eyes were fixated on Kim's. He was trying to figure out when she was going to burst out laughing to end the joke, but her facial expression remained the same. In fact, her cheeks had slightly reddened and small beads of sweat could be seen on her face. She couldn't be serious, though. Not in a million years…  
  
"You heard me, Rufus. I don't need to repeat what I said. It's hard enough for ME to believe without you staring at me," she joked. A small smile formed on her face, but it was probably due to nervousness or embarrassment. Kim waited patiently for Rufus' (Ron's) response.   
  
"Not funny," Ron responded. He still didn't believe Kim was being serious.  
  
Kim looked back at Ron with a confused expression. "'Not funny?' Rufus, I'm not joking. I wouldn't embarrass myself like this if I didn't think it was worth it. Why do you think I got mad at Ron earlier for flirting with Bonnie?"  
  
"Kiss?"  
  
"Oh yeah…" she almost forgot. "I guess they did…"  
  
"Hohhh…"  
  
"I know, Rufus. I didn't like it either…I guess I'm little jealous of Bonnie. *shudder* Please let THAT wear off…"  
  
Ron looked back amazed. It sounded like she actually LIKED him…maybe even more.  
  
'Aw…what do I do now??? If I tell her about Rufus, she'll know it's me and then she'll probably get mad and throw me out the window or something. But…Rufus is in big trouble. I can't just let my best friend (second best) down like that. Not after all he's done for me…hmmm…'  
  
"Kim!"  
  
She snapped out of her dreamy state. "Huh? What Rufus?"  
  
"Save! Ron!"  
  
Kim jumped out of her bed. "What??? What happened to Ron!? Is he okay!?"   
  
Ron started waving his hands around to get Kim to understand. Now he knew how Rufus felt everyday…  
  
"No no! Captured!"  
  
"Captured!? Where??? Who???"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to answer Kim but something weird happened. He couldn't quite form enough syllables to say Drakken or Shego.   
  
"Dra! Dran! Sho! Sho! Go!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Go! Sho! Go!"  
  
"…Shego? …And Drakken?"  
  
"Mmhm, mmhm." He nodded.  
  
Kim picked up Ron and shook his body like it was his fault. "Well where is he!?"  
  
'How do I say this?? This is gonna take a while…'  
  
*beep*beep*beep beep*  
  
Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and answered.  
  
"What's the sitch??? Is it about Ron???" she asked frantically.  
  
"No, actually it's about Ruf-" Behind Kim, Wade could see Ron waving his hands and jumping up and down to stop him. Being a such a genius, Wade got the hint. "I mean, yeah. It's about Ron."  
  
"Where is he?? Is he okay??"  
  
"'Fraid not Kim. My scanners tell me that he's being held hostage in Drakken's lair… Actually, more like being held prisoner. I have a feeling they're not in the mood to give him back. Not after what happened the last time you fought."  
  
"So Ron beats them ONCE. I beat them all the time and you don't see them getting all touchy about it…"  
  
"Heh. Well remember, it IS Ron."  
  
"…Good point," Kim shrugged. "I'm on it Wade."  
  
"I already have a helicopter in its way. It should land in your front lawn in a few seconds."  
  
"Alright." Kim ran to her closet to change into her mission clothes. She left the Kimmunicator on the bed. That gave enough time for Ron to talk to Wade.  
  
"Wade?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah Ron. I know you can't really talk back so I'll just tell you. I've already constructed an exact replica of Drakken's mind-switch machine and had it sent to your house. It should be there by the time you get back from your mission."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Wade sighed and chuckled. "I still don't believe it. You…and Kim… together???"  
  
Ron smiled back. All this talk about Kim almost made him forget about Rufus' life-threatening situation…  
  
"And that talk you had with her earlier…without her knowing who you really were…that was real sly, Ron…"  
  
"Huh???" Ron's smile faded and his cheeks were starting to burn again.  
  
"Oops. Heh. Sorry, Ron. I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation a minute ago. I couldn't help it…I was about to contact Kim but then you came."  
  
The footsteps in the bathroom made Ron and Wade realize Kim was almost fully dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I won't tell her. Just be careful, okay? You know how mad Kim can get at times, and if she ever found out that you and Rufus were playing her all this time…"  
  
"Okay," Ron reassured.  
  
"Alright. Wade out." The screen flashed before it went black again.  
  
"Ready Rufus?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yup. Mmhm."  
  
"Alright," she stuck Rufus in one of her many pockets. "Let's go save Ron." 


	15. Chapter 15

Rufus struggled to get out of the chains that had his arms tied behind his back and his legs hanging from the ceiling. It was hard for him to even move, though, since he was upside down.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled in frustration. "Drakken! Shego! Get me out of this thing!"  
  
Quizzically, Drakken raised an eyebrow and started his maniacal laughter.  
  
"Let you go??? Why would we ever do that?? You're there. We're here. And Kim Possible's at home. There's no one to save you now! No one defeats me and gets away with it!! Mwahaha!!"  
  
"Eeexcept for Kim Possible," Shego sneered.  
  
"…Quiet Shego! This is my time to gloat!" Drakken brushed his shoulders and took a good look at Rufus. "Now let's see…what should I use to torture today…?"  
  
"Grrr…you dork! Why don't you fight someone at your own level??? Why don't you wait for Kim???" Rufus taunted.  
  
"Dork!? That's it! There's no room in my lair for potty mouths!!" Drakken took a few steps back from Rufus and pointed his finger at Shego. "Shego!! Get my chainsaw!!"  
  
That drew Rufus' attention.  
  
"Your WHAT!?!?"  
  
"I told you. Arrogance will not be tolerated…not this time. Haha!!"   
  
For once, Drakken had actually succeeded in striking fear into someone. Rufus tried even harder to get out of his chains, but it was no use.  
  
"Here ya go, Chief." Shego tossed the chainsaw to Drakken, but he let it fall to the ground. "Uh…did you or did you not ask for that?"  
  
"What," Drakken picked up the fallen weapon. "You expect me to catch a flying chainsaw?? Not with these beautiful hands I'm not."  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails.  
  
"So…" Drakken pulled the chord to start the chainsaw. "Shall we being?…"  
  
***CRASH!***  
  
Drakken, Shego, and Rufus all turned their heads toward the direction of the noise. "What was that???"  
  
"Just me again," Kim stated fearlessly. "Sorry, I forgot to knock. Let go of Ron and no one gets hurt!"  
  
"Kim Possible!? But…but…how??? We just captured this buffoon!!!" Drakken sputtered.  
  
"Well, news travels fast. Now put down the…chainsaw?? Drakken, that's not your style…usually you just have Shego do all your dirty work…"  
  
"Yes, well, I decided it was time for a change…without this rodent you and that clown are helpless. After all…would little Kimmie even dare to put the body of her precious boyfriend in any kind of danger?" Drakken mocked them.  
  
Kim blushed a bit. "Wait…what??? Rodent??? Ron's not a-"  
  
Ron quickly put his hand over Kim's mouth to stop her from thinking aloud. "Attack!" he commanded.  
  
Kim agreed, "Right Rufus!"  
  
"Shego attack!!" Drakken ordered.  
  
The two females sprang into action as Ron made his way to Drakken. As usual, Shego put up a good fight but could only manage to hold Kim's attention for a short while.  
  
"You never change, do you?? Can't you ever change you plan of attack?? It's starting to get tedious," Kim said as she planted a swift kick right into Shego's ribs. Shego just scowled and continued to blindly swing her flaming fists.  
  
************************  
  
Drakken down at the naked mole rat in disgust. Ron had managed to catch up with Drakken before he used his chainsaw. Their eyes were met with cold glares as they faced off in the middle of Drakken's lair. Rufus looked on with lazy eyes. He had been hung upside down for a while, and it was starting to get to him. "Ron, could you hurry up? I'm starting to get dizzy here…"  
  
"Mr. Stoppable. We meet again…" Drakken growled.  
  
"Grrrrrr…" Ron responded.  
  
'Ooh that was kinda cool! He remembered my name!'  
  
"All this…this…this mind-switching business. Why? Is it my technology that you want? Were you trying to steal my designs for the betterment of mankind?? Were you using my plans for the greatest evil in order to turn it against me??? ……Or were you just stupid enough to accidentally turn the machine on?"  
  
"Uhh…kinda," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"I shoulda known…" Drakken slapped his forehead. "Buffoonery at its best…"  
  
Ron took a few steps forward in order to get closer to Rufus but Drakken stopped him with his foot.  
  
"No matter. This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of both of you pests… Shego!!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"Kinda busy!!" Shego yelled back while she dodged another kick from Kim.  
  
"But…I need you to hold down this rodent while I chop him in half!!" Drakken whined.  
  
Shego groaned loudly. Kim was getting closer and closer to hitting her right in the face. "KINDA…BUSY!!!"  
  
"FINE!! Do I have to do all the work around here???" Drakken looked down. "Hey…where'd he go???"  
  
Ron flipped the switch to drop Rufus down from his hanging position. Rufus had an easy time slipping out of his chains when they weren't being pulled so tightly.  
  
"Ha!" he taunted. "Who's the buffoon now???"  
  
"Both of you!!!" Drakken replied with a strong swing of the chainsaw. Luckily, Rufus ducked and Ron ran for cover right in time to dodge it. The velocity of his swing also made Drakken lose the handle and the chainsaw went flying to Shego and Kim's part of the room. It's stopped right at Shego's feet.  
  
"Hey!!! Watch it!!!" Shego shouted.   
  
*THWACK*  
  
That was enough of a distraction for Kim to lay out Shego from behind.  
  
"Ugh…" she groaned before falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
*******************  
  
"It's all over, Drakken." Rufus stated as he and Ron backed Drakken up into the corner. "None of your pathetic schemes will ever stop us. When will you ever learn?"  
  
"Grrr…" Drakken was finally coming to the realization that he and Shego had lost once again. There was no way he could destroy either of them (at least not today) but then a smirk came to his face. He yelled over to Kim.  
  
"HEY!! Kim Possible!! Did you know that these two switched bodies!?!?"  
  
That caught Kim's attention. Her eyes shot up from Shego to Drakken with a look of confusion.  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"They've been living each other's lives since the last time we met!!! They even made a plan to date you!!!"  
  
Kim lost sight of Shego completely. Her attention was fully focused on Drakken.  
  
"That's right!!! The buffoon has a crush on you!!! And he even dragged his little buddy into it!!!"  
  
Rufus sprung into action and slapped his hand over Drakken's mouth.  
  
"What the…how did you know that!?!" he demanded.  
  
"I hacked into your computer wiz's system," Drakken replied with a muffled tone. "Then I heard you two talking……... You know you really should've just told her that you-"  
  
"Ron! Rufus! …Whoever you are!" Kim pointed a finger at Ron's body. "What's going on????"  
  
'Uh-oh.' 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy last week. And after all the praises of being a "reliable" source...oh well. Here's the last chapter of my first (but not last) KP fic. Thanks for all who read and reviewed! Enjoy!   
  
Kim tapped her foot…actually, started stomping her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were locked on Rufus. "Well!? I'm waiting! What's going on!?"  
  
Rufus was bolted to the ground. He couldn't even move his arms, he was so scared. Then he got a little tap on his wrists. It was from Ron.  
  
"What Ron???" Rufus asked nervously.  
  
Ron looked at the floor and sighed. After a few moments of silence, he nodded his head slowly, up and down. It was time to come clean. No where to go now…  
  
"You sure?"  
  
This time Ron jumped to the floor from Rufus' pocket and scurried away. Both Kim and Rufus were caught off guard by this.  
  
"Ron wait!!" Rufus called out.  
  
Ron's chubby pink cheeks turned a dark red color that could be seen even from Kim's perspective. He also got a new feeling…before that day, he had prided himself in being the only person who could never be embarrassed. No matter how harshly a girl had turned him down or how ridiculous he acted in public, nothing could ever get him to blush…until today.  
  
"Ron??" Kim questioned. "So it IS true. You and Ron really switched bodies??"  
  
Rufus sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Kim. You caught us." A meek smile came upon his face. He even chuckled a bit. "Kinda funny isn't it? We've living like-"  
  
Instead of the nervous laughter that Rufus had expected from Kim, her face went sour and her cheeks were almost completely drained of color. Her hands clapped over her mouth as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rufus said, almost scared to ask.  
  
Kim sputtered, "You mean…that I just…I was just…that conversation with…"  
  
"What??" Rufus looked at her confused. The secret was out but he still hadn't told Kim anything revealing about their scheme yet (and he didn't plan to).  
  
Kim continued with almost an angry glare, this time. "So…when I was talking to 'Rufus' earlier today…I was actually talking to RON!?!?"  
  
This caught Rufus by surprise, "You…talked to Ron? …What'd you say?"  
  
With great force, she grabbed Rufus' shoulders and squeezed tightly. "ONLY THE MOST EMBARRASSING SECRET THAT I COULD EVER TELL ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! …AND I TOLD IT TO RON!!!"  
  
Rufus got the hint about what Kim must've told Ron earlier. He searched around for Ron but he was long gone. "I…I…"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME !?!" Kim demanded, referring to their mind switch.  
  
"Well…" Rufus started.  
  
"WHY!?!" Kim ordered once again.  
  
"…Because he was embarrassed."  
  
Kim let go of Rufus' shoulders. "Wait…what?"  
  
"He…" Rufus looked around again for any signs of Ron. It didn't feel right that he was the one revealing Ron's most treasured secret. But it was the only way. "…likes you."  
  
"Ron…likes me? Like…what kind of like?"  
  
"The kind where he was too shy to tell you so he got me to do it for him."  
  
"Ron? …Shy?" Kim asked, still not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Yeah, hard to imagine, but believe me…he's got a soft spot in his heart. Mainly for you…" Rufus started to move more freely again. Now that it was him who wasn't put on the spot, he felt a lot better. But where was Ron?  
  
"Ron…he…but at school, he-"  
  
"Yeah. That was me." Rufus stated, almost proudly. "Notice how flirty 'Ron's' been these last few days? Yeah."  
  
"But…" Just then, what looked like the shape of a small smile, crossed Kim's face. Rufus looked on in amazement. "Did…he ever say anything about…you know. Us? Going steady? Like boyfriend/girlfriend kinda thing?"  
  
"Well…uh…he mostly concentrated on you just getting to like him."  
  
Kim blushed a bit. "That is SO sweet."  
  
"What???" Rufus looked shocked. Talk about fast recoveries. "I mean…that's good, right?"  
  
"No, you're little mind switching business…you're gonna have to make it up to me somehow. Both of you. But…" Rufus could see Kim shift around uneasily. She looked almost as shy about this as Ron was. Maybe more. "…I could never see RON, doing something like this, just to impress me. We've been best friends for about…eleven years. Why didn't he just…tell me?"  
  
"Well," Rufus started, "why didn't you just tell HIM?"  
  
Kim thought about this for a moment. "I guess…I just thought our friendship was too much to put at risk just because of some dumb crush."  
  
"You've been friends for so long without anything romantic happen between you two…don't you think that it could be more than just a 'dumb crush'?"  
  
Kim chuckled, "Well, look at you. I never knew you were so thoughtful, Rufus."  
  
Rufus was forced to back off a bit, "Heh. I guess you learn a thing or two hanging around-"  
  
"Ron?" Kim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"…I don't know how I got so smart…"  
  
They both laughed. The mood was lightening up but something was missing.  
  
"Hey…where IS Ron anyway?"  
  
"*squeak*"  
  
Both Rufus and Kim turned around to see Ron hiding behind one of Drakken's inventions.  
  
"Oh*squeak*Huh*squeak*squeak*squeak*???"  
  
"Huh??" Kim responded.  
  
Rufus translated, "He asked if everything was cool between you two."  
  
Kim look at Ron with a seductive smile and batted her eyelashes at him. This made Ron's heart skip a few hundred beats. "Well let's just say this." She picked him up. "If you weren't five-inches tall and covered with pink skin…I'd definitely kiss you right about now."  
  
Ron almost fainted. It was like a dream that was finally coming true. He jumped up and down excitedly on Kim's palm.  
  
"Hahaha. I think he likes that idea," Rufus added.  
  
Both Kim and Ron blushed. It was only until now that they noticed that Drakken and Shego were gone.  
  
"Oh well," Kim sighed. "They would've gotten out of jail anyway…"  
  
Rufus walked toward the exit, "Yeah. What do you say we switch back bodies?"  
  
Sounded like a perfect plan to Kim and Ron…  
  
************************************************************  
  
*bbbzzzzzzzzzap*  
  
"Ow!" Ron yelled. "That really hurt more than last time."  
  
"Yay!" Rufus jumped up and down.  
  
Ron pet his loyal little buddy then turned his attention back to Kim. "So…can I still cash in on that IOU?"  
  
Kim laughed and pushed him away. He was playing around but it was still kind of disappointing.  
  
"Awww…." he groaned and sighed. "It's okay Kim. I know that-"  
  
Kim gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"-oh."  
  
"You're gonna have to work if you want more than that. Just because you're sweet doesn't mean I'm gonna shower you with love," she joked.  
  
Ron put his hand to where Kim had kissed him. It was the second time that she had ever kissed him…but it felt so much more genuine then the one in the arctic. "Thanks…"  
  
Kim blushed back. Rufus looked on and rolled his eyes.   
  
'Get over it…' he thought.  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
  
"Could you just…promise me one thing?"  
  
"Sure. Anything for my new 'boyfriend.'"  
  
Ron paused and checked his heart if it was still beating. That word from her mouth was so good for his health… "Could you promise that no matter what…whether 'this' works out or not…that we'll always be best friends?"  
  
"Ron…you could dump and leave me crying for hours…" Kim looked into Ron's eyes, "and I'd still forgive you by the end of the week."  
  
"GREAT…but believe me, if someone's gotta let go, it's not gonna be me."  
  
All three of them laughed. It felt good…Kim and Ron had their wish, and Rufus was finally relieved of all the pressure…  
  
"Wait," Rufus spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Rufus?" Ron asked.  
  
"Favor."  
  
"…Oh…yeah. You want me to do you a favor NOW?"  
  
"Mmhm, mmhm!" Rufus nodded.  
  
"Well…okay, what the heck, You've done so much for me, I guess I can sacrifice some of my time with…" Ron looked back at his newly found girlfriend. She was so perfect in every way… "…Kim to help you out. Go ahead. Shoot."  
  
Rufus smirked and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper to write on.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
The Stoppable Family door opened slowly.  
  
"Hey Ron," Bonnie said seductively from his doorstep. "What did you want me to-"  
  
Just then, Kim stepped out from behind Ron and gave him a hug to show Bonnie to 'stay away'.  
  
"Oh…" Bonnie growled. "Well what do YOU want, Stoppable??? Why'd you call me over to your house?? Just to show off your new girlfriend???"  
  
"No actually, I wanted you to try on this new hat I got from Paris," he replied cooly. "It doesn't fit Kim so I thought you may want it. Your head's BIG enough to fit it."  
  
Bonnie gave him a cold stare but she couldn't resist the offer. Paris WAS where all her favorite designers came from. "Whatever. Just give me the hat."  
  
"Sure…" Ron smirked. "Come on in…"  
  
Bonnie pushed past Kim and Ron to find a huge machine in Ron's living room. It looked like two suction cups were located at the ends of the machine. On one end, she could see a little female naked mole rat (not Rufus) with a bow. It's head was slightly tucked under the helmet-like object.  
  
"What is THAT?" Bonnie demanded.  
  
"Oh, it's just a fancy hat rack I bought."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. If Bonnie actually fell for this then she was the biggest airhead who ever-  
  
"I guess THAT's my hat right?" Bonnie pointed toward the empty helmet.  
  
"Yup," Ron replied.  
  
"I GUESS I'll try it on," Bonnie sighed. The carefully place the device on her head. "Only YOU two loser could ever find something from Paris that looked so…ugh."  
  
Kim flipped a huge switch that was located in the middle of the machine. Buzzing sounds started to come out…  
  
"What the-"  
  
*bbbzzzzzzzzzap*  
  
"Huh???" Bonnie said, shaking her head in confusion. "(What…what…AHHHH! I'm…I'm…I'm a filthy…hairless rodent!!! Get me out of this thing!!! What kind of messed up hat-)  
  
  
  
From behind Bonnie, Rufus grabbed her and pulled her in close for a nice, long kiss. Kim looked on with grossed out expression.  
  
"Ron. WHY is Rufus making love to Bonnie???"  
  
"Eh," Ron shrugged. "He kinda started to like her while he was in my body."  
  
"This is SO sick and wrong," Kim commented.  
  
Ron laughed and slid his arm around Kim. She looked at him in surprise, which made him quickly pull away.  
  
"No!" she stopped him. "It's fine, Ron."  
  
They looked at each other. Both with loving eyes, that were dying to be together. Then the mood changed when those eyes shifted back to Rufus and Bonnie making out on the floor.  
  
"Uhhh…why don't we hang out at Bueno Nacho for a while?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
With that, the front door shut, leaving only the two naked mole rats in the house…*shiver*   
  
THE END 


End file.
